Don't Let Me Go
by wrecked-shipp
Summary: Allen Walker is faced with an unwanted move across the country. He gets detention on the first day of school and meets the quiet hottie, Tyki Mikk, who is asking him to tutor him! Allen's new friends are a weird group: two of them are dating each other and Lavi is acting strange, and now Allen is being forced into a camp! Yaoi boyxboy story
1. Chapter 1

I love reviews

I do not own DGM

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _ **Moving**_

* * *

Glumly Allen slouched down lower in the soft leather of the car as it drove past a sign that brightly said, _Welcome to Nevada!_ They had made their way all the way from Virginia. They were moving, all because of Cross's job. At first Allen protested, he had friends in Virginia, really good friends. But Cross wouldn't hear of it.

When Allen realized that he wouldn't get through to Cross he went after school and had his hair dyed silver. When he had gotten back home Cross did a double take then shrugged his shoulders and went back to ordering the moving guys around as he sipped his red wine. His silent rebellion went on without being recognized!

They had driven for hours and Allen was not looking forward to moving and now with his hair dyed an unusual color people were going to act weird around him more now that he had gotten drunk on Crosses wine and got a tattoo of a star above his left eyebrow and a line that cut though his eyelid and did a weird little L that had a slightly wavy line passing through the middle of the top of the L.

That tattoo would have looked cool anywhere else but on his face! It was all Crosses fault he have to make them move and made Allen rebel by dying his hair, then Cross left his wine cabinet unlocked and in Allen's depression he got drunk and went and got a tattoo on his forehead, his forehead!

Signing Allen decided to man up and accept the fact that they were moving. Allen opened the car door and went inside to buy a drink. Walking through the heat of Nevada's summer he opened the door to the gas station building and was enveloped in cold AC that made goose bumps raise on his body.

Finally locating his long desired Dr. Pepper, he went to the check out desk. He had just barley grabbed his drink and had his hand reaching for the door when a hand gabbed his own, and spun him around. Allen was crushed to a muscular body and a voice whispered into his ear. "Babe, you wanna hook up and go to some where cold just so we can heat it up?"

What was this idiot saying? Realization hit him when a hand groped his ass. "What the fuc-," Allen started but the check out person interrupted him.

"Kalub, haven't I asked you not to come in here again, get out and leave the little miss alone."

"SHUT UP!" one arm that was crushing Allen to Kalub struck out and shoved the older man, the man tripped and fell over a small basket and slammed into the floor. "Mind your own damn business," he said to the check out person. "Now," Kalub said turning his attention back to Allen, "What do you say?"

Allen brought his knee up and hit Kalub where the sun don't shine, Kalub doubled over, Allen gabbed the back of Kalub's head and brought his knee back up to Kalub's forehead. Knocking Kalub out cold.

Even though the man that Allen just took down was unconscious and couldn't hear anything he said it anyways, "If you looking for some release I suggest you get acquainted with your hand because no guy or girl would ever want to do it with someone like you! Plus I am a guy! Ok! A GUY NOW DON'T TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!"

Calming down Allen looked at the checkout person, "Tell him that please when he wakes up," Allen said calmly as he grabbed his Dr. Pepper and hopped into the car that Cross was waiting in and peeled away. Allen took a swig of his drink and glared out the window, "Damn Idiot, " he whispered.

"What, did you say something?" Cross asked.

"No," Allen reached for the radio and turned it up, half an hour later they pulled into their new drive way.

The house was HUGE! With a medieval castle look to it. Dark stone was covering the outside of the house, and dark grey tile was the walk way. A spiked black shinny fence aligned the boarder of the property claim. Tall pine trees grew in random places and a huge pool was in the backyard. The house had a dark oak wood wraparound porch on the second floor. Black out windows adorned the house making it imposable to see into the house.

"Well,' Cross said with a straight face, "what are you waiting for? Go inside already, idiot."

What Cross said made it known to Allen that Cross knew that he was impressed and excited, swallowing his smile and enviousness. Allen shot him a glare and slowly walked into the house, Cross stayed behind to sign papers and talk to the previous owners about any problems that may or may not be wrong with the house. As soon as Allen shut the door he raced around too excited to stay in one place for to long.

The kitchen was huge with a hibachi grill, a two sized fridge, a Dutch stove bread oven with the olden time look, and anything else in a kitchen you might need. The living room was outstanding, a four foot tall flat screen t.v. that was also 6 feet and 8 inches long. Plush looking couches laid everywhere in the room. An office connected to the living room through a solid oak door. Going to the bath room it, well it looked like any other bathroom except waaaay bigger.

The bedroom downstairs held a king sized four post bed, a t.v. in the corner of the room more towards the ceiling, there was a walk in closet, a door leading to the bathroom and dresser drawers. Moving up stairs he looked at a beautiful dark oak hallway with candle lights on the walls that settled the hallway with a soft orange/yellow glow. One door lead to the rap-around porch, walking the perimeter of the porch Allen stopped when he came to a tall and long reflective box that shinned in the sun. walking closer he saw that the box was in fact a mirror, seeing a door handle Allen opened the big square that took up half of the back of the porch.

His eyes almost popped out of his head when he realized that the reason the box was a mirror was because it held/hide a shower at one end of the interior and a huge bath almost like a small deep-ish pool at the other end. The mirror was in fact a one way mirror, letting the people in the inside see out and the people on the outside just see their reflection. ..Kinky.

Wandering back inside Allen went into a bedroom it was the exact same as the one down stairs, opening the door to the bathroom Allen was greeted with a toilet, sink and a four foot by four foot shower, and that was it. Frowning Allen stepped into the shower and looked around he couldn't see a handle to turn on the water, then something all of a sudden something wet hit him, soon he was sopping wet.

This shower was movement sensitive, great now he was soaking wet, taking a step to step out from the shower he stopped when he heard a light clicking noise, turning his head he saw a slight gap in the wall of the shower. Opening the door he gasped by the sight he be held. Tropical trees aligned the sides, his feet stepped into soft grainy sand, walking forward he stepped onto a stone path, following the path he soon stopped at an amazing blue lagoon, a water fall ran into the lagoon and layered rock edges out a little over the water's surface. Palm trees encircled the lagoon making Allen feel safe, the sound of the waterfall and the gently lapping of the water hitting the sides of the layered rock made Allen feel calm.

This was simply amazing, this was the actual shower. Hesitantly Allen walked out form the main shower room and into the quick shower down one. After getting sprayed again with water, Allen grabbed a white fluffy towel and dried off as best as he could.

Walking to the back he saw the pool but noticed a small green house in the corner of the property claim. Before he could take a step towards the greenhouse Cross called him inside. Making a metal note to go check it out later Allen turned and went to his guardian's side.

* * *

Wow! 1,447 words in the first chapter.

It's a little slow at the beginning but I had to describe my dream house, it sounds wonderful, no?


	2. Chapter 2

**I've finally updated! Argg sorry guys.**

 **This is a long chapter, and it is unfortunately super amazingly slow in the beginning…and a little in the end but it slowly picks up speed. I almost cried tears of boredom just typing this, but it's an important part.**

 **Just to tell you, there are no powers all of the characters are normal high school students or older people, I just hope I captured their personalities right.**

 **No Lemon but there is something with Kanda in it :)**

… **towards the end :(**

 **I do not own DGM**

* * *

 **Chapter two**

 _ **School**_

* * *

Waking up at 6 in the morning was even more torturous after moving and unpacking everything Allen had all day yesterday, than just the normal staying up to late and having to drag yourself out of bed. When Allen woke up he had to roll over until he fell off the bed and onto the floor, then he crawled fading in and out of sleep the entire time he crawled into the bathroom.

After waking up a little form the slam onto the floor, the warm shower woke him up a little more but it was the cold air that swamped him as soon as he got out from the shower that woke him up all the way. Shivering with goose bumps that covered his body he got dressed, but the shaking made it so it took a while for him to get dressed.

Finally after getting fully dressed he looked into the mirror, he was pleasantly surprised and a little amazed and shocked to see that the silver/white color he had dyed his hair actually looked as good as it did. The hair was fine but the tattoo was just a little too much for him even now, sculpting his hair Allen moved the bangs over to cover the left side of his face also covering the tattoo.

Nodding Allen looked to see if his clothes looked ok, he was wearing his most prized pants they were tight black leather with a black silver studded belt that held up the leather pants. A white collared shirt hung open and untucked over a black tight tank top that barley tucked into the leather pants. Signing Allen decided that he looked just fine as he walked out from the bathroom. As soon as he was out from the shower he made a wild dash down the stairs and out the door before Cross could tell him no to what he was wearing. But a hand reached out and yanked him up by the back of his shirt.

Before Cross could say anything Allen quickly said, "Cross, come on, first impressions are the most vital. These are my best pants." Allen looked up with begging eyes that a friend of his back in Virginia told him looked like a puppy's that wanted you to play fetch with it.

Signing Cross dropped Allen to the ground, "Idiot," Cross said getting Allen's attention, "don't come home until late." Cross said with a meaningful look.

Allen nodded at Cross and turned around to go, getting Cross's meaning. Shaking his head Allen got into his car that Cross had brought specially for him saying that if he had gotten a car any bigger than this than it would have been a waste of money because then Allen wouldn't be able to reach the peddles.

Signing Allen wondered what he was going to do tonight when he got out of school, he wasn't allowed in the house when Cross had a woman there. Hell! He didn't want to be there hearing all of that execrated moaning and gasping that went along with the bed creaking and Cross groaning and grunting.

Making a grossed out face Allen pulled out from the dive way and drove the half a mile to his new high school. The high school was huge, Allen got dizzy from the shinning white walls and checkered board pattern that decorated the floor. He also got dizzy from the insane heighth that the construction workers had built the school, along with all the people that had to be in the building, that thought of all of those teenage bodies with B.O and sickness just got him nauseated, crowds at or of anytime never was Allen's thing.

Getting out from the car he walked into the high school from the Junior and Senior parking lot. Yup, right off the bat Allen knew that he was going to have a long day of getting use to the building and as soon as he got his schedule he knew he was going to have trouble with the hours

The schedule that this school used was that they divided the class hours in half as evenly as they could and had you switch off from the first four classes to the last three classes every other day. Allen remembered hearing about this type of schedule it was called…AB day schedule if he had remembered correctly.

Right now the hallways were empty but he could hear classes in session. Looking at the clock he read it was 10:30. Apparently he didn't pull himself out of the shower fast enough, he had been half asleep. Tuning his attention to the counselor who had given him his paper he asked what class period it was now.

"Its still fist period but its almost second, just go to your seconded class period, sweet heart." She said with a smile.

On his schedule for second period the teachers name was Miss. Nine, who taught, frowning Allen walked over to the counselor he said, "I think there's been a mistake with my schedule," he said pointing to the obvious mistake.

Looking at the paper and what he was pointing to the counselor smiled, "No there hasn't been a mistake at all, Allen," she said after looking up at his name that was printed at the top of the paper. "Miss. Nine does teach community service and your guardian signed you up saying how much you loved helping people and the outside world." Pointing to the left she said. "She's down that way, go until you reach the end of the hallway and then turn right, follow until the curve in the wall then round the left corner and go out the doors and walk on the walk way tell you get to al outside class room that is painted orange." She said with an easy smile that looked at him like he was an angle.

Nodding and not knowing at all of what she said he thanked her and headed in the way she pointed, he wandered and wandered the hallway, then the bell rang, making Allen freeze and all of the doors to swing open in what seemed all at once as people began to stream out of the class rooms chatting and laughing.

Swallowing down his nervousness Allen walked around a little more looking for the curve in the wall, but all of the bodies that were crammed into the hallway made that impossible for him to see anything. When the hallways started to empty again Allen started to panic a little in fear of being tardy to his second hour. He had almost given up when a hand tapped him on the shoulder making him jump. Swinging around Allen saw a red headed kid with an eye patch over an eye. The red head was wearing black skinny jeans and an evergreen v neck that clung to his muscular build.

"You seem lost, where are you going to?" the red head asked reaching over and plucking Allen's schedule without Allen confirming that he needed his help even though he did, really bad. Looking at his schedule the red head smiled, "Come on, the building you want is this way."

Allen stumbled over his own feet as he tried to follow the red haired guy's longer steppes. After a while when Allen was sure this guy had gotten them lost even more, he saw a door and the red head holding it open for him. Going through the doors he was hit with the fresh air from the outside that washed off all of the confinements that came from inside the school.

Allen followed the red head to an outside purple painted classroom, again the red head held open the door for him and Allen thanked him and even in, the red head following. As Allen has feared they were late for the second hour, quickly taking his seat in the back he noticed this classroom was filled with kids that looked like the red head. They were all a little… bit similar in the air that they held, caring yet you knew that if you pissed them off they could do and would do some nasty shit to you or whoever.

Gulping Allen looked up at the teacher and was caught off guard when he looked into the eyes of a purple eyed woman. She had yellow hair and wore tight leather pants and a tight sleeveless shirt, black fleece gloves that were fingerless. She was attractive with a womanly figure and he didn't seem to be the only one to notice it.

"Good morning, class. We seem to have a new student today, if he would please come up to the front and introduce himself to the class." She said.

Gulping down his uneasiness he got up and went to the front. "Hello, my name is Allen Walker."

An awkward silence hung in the air to break the silence the teacher cleared her throat, "Allen, my name is Klaud Nine, but you can call me Nine." Turning her attention to the class she said, "Class please introduce yourself to Allen."

The students all said there names in bored monotone the only ones that Allen could remember after he sat down were Lavi, the red head kid. Lenalee a long haired girl with dark blue eyes, Kanda, a long haired man with what looked like a permanent frown on his face, and Miranda a small looking girl who looked worried.

The teacher said something and then the kids all got up and started shuffling out the door. Allen slowly went to follow, looking to his right he saw Miranda beside him and she was clutching his shirt sleeve and was huddled against him. Not knowing what to do he just left it be, but he also felt braver and more confident about going to this new school.

Lost in his own thought he didn't notice that everyone had stopped and was picking up trash until Miranda stopped him. Picking up the trash without talking was a little awkward to Allen so he finally asked Miranda something.

"So how are the classes at this school like?"

Startled Miranda looked up with wide fearful eyes instead of answering she hastily put her fingers to her lips and shook her head viciously. Confused Allen asked her again a little louder than last time. Again she shook her head but before Allen could ask again a voice barked out, "Allen!"

Turning around Allen saw a mad looking Nine staking towards him, "What did I say about talking, Mr. Waker?!" Nine yelled. "There is no talking during this class, even though you're a new student you are still going to get detention, nine hours of it after school in Mr. Bookman's room." Staking away she went to watch to make sure no one else was talking.

The rest of the day pasted by in a blur, he had detention and he got it for talking when he didn't even know you weren't allowed to talk. Maybe after he had sat back down he had spaced out while the teacher had been talking but he was new, shouldn't he get a break? The last bell rang signaling that school had ended, people yelled in cheers as they headed for their lockers while Allen, the new kid, shuffled his feet down the hallway and into Mr. Bookman's room.

The closer Allen got to Mr. Bookman's room the more he wanted to turn around and wander in the town but then a teacher would find out and he'd be in even more trouble. Coming to a stop he gazed at the door that was titled Mr. Bookman, to Allen, the door looked like it was metal which reminded him of a prison door.

Taking a breath and preparing himself to see the 'trouble makers' he opened the door and his eyes locked with warm chocolate eyes that made Allen's insides melt, under those capturing eyes was a small mole, the mole was perfect where it was it made the owner of the eyes look enrapturing holding Allen's gaze. Brown hair fell in soft seductive waves to the broad shoulders, dark chocolate colored the man's skin which looked smooth looking. Muscles were easily seen under the thin white cotton shirt that wasn't buttoned at the top three, dark black skinny jeans clung to the man's thigh muscles and calves, if Allen could have seen the man's ass he was sure it was sculptured too.

Realizing what he was thinking Allen jerked back and physically shook his head, a voice broke through to Allen, "Student? Are you ok?" the voice belonged to a man that barley had any hair on his head, was shorter than Allen and had dark circles under his eyes that stood out even more against the startling whiteness of his skin.

Forcing a smile onto his face Allen replied ripping his attention from the ravishing man with the well built body. "Yes Mr. Bookman I'm just fine, I'm here for detention."

"Ok, then. What's your name?" the teacher asked grabbing a clip board.

"Allen Walker."

Looking through the sheet Mr. Bookman finally saw his name nodded and pointed to a desk near the front. Allen sat down and throughout the entire hour and thirty minutes he could feel the eyes of the devastatingly attractive man boring a hole into the back of his head.

A gentle hand shook his shoulders making Allen's eyes open, his head snapped up and he realized that he had fallen asleep when he ran a hand over his mouth wiping off drool. Looking up he saw Lavi with a silly excited grin on his face.

"Hey, Allen want to go to a night club with us?" Lavi asked.

 _A nightclub, that would keep him out late enough to not go home with Cross in the middle of_ his _aphrodisia._ Looking back up at Lavi Allen answered, "Yes, I would absolutely enjoy that." He stood up then almost like it was a second thought looked Lavi in the eye and said thank you. At that Lavi's smile brightened up even more.

"You're welcome, Allen."

They drove up to a night club called Pinky, by they that meant, Lavi and a kid named Daniel. Daniel was nice extremely shy but he would defend anything he thought was right. They got out of the car and approached the a little bit out of town and on the boarders of the city building.

Nervousness quickly filled Allen but his was also from excitement of the night, they knocked on the door, Lavi said something to the big bulky guy dressed in black and then they were let through. Bodies moved around and rubbed against Allen the air was intoxicated with the smell of sweat, sex, perfume, and cologne. Panic began to rise up in him but he swallowed it down and reminded himself he was here to enjoy the moment.

A waiter came by with glasses of water in them on a trey, Allen took one and took a sip, coughing a little he came to the abrupt conclusion that this was not water but it tasted good all the same and wet his throat.

Moving around Allen lost himself in the crowd and was soon dancing among people he didn't know, he was drunk off the sensation of adenine moving though his body and also from the drink he was drinking. Laughing Allen broke free of dancing with this one girl and stumbled out of the crowd and into a clearing, as soon as he was free he felt something was off, looking up he knew what it was.

There on stage was Kanda, the lean, muscle young man with the long dark hair, was dressed in Skippy clothes and was pole dancing, his muscles budging quite nicely as he lifted himself up sideways perpendicular to the vertical pole. Then a hand landed on his shoulder and Lavi started talking to him asking him how he liked the party, but when Allen didn't answer Lavi followed Allen's astounded gaze to Kanda. Lavi's mouth dropped open and he bluntly and loudly questioned, "Yuu? What the hell?"

Startled Kanda looked up seeing Allen and Lavi and Daniel (who had later joined them) his eyes widened in surprise and panic. Then they narrowed and he yelled at another one of those scary built guys dressed in black, the next thing Allen knew was that they were left sitting outside of Pinky being yelled at that minors weren't allowed in Pinky.

"Oh, yea? Then what about that pole dancer, huh? He goes to my school his name is Kanda!" Allen heard Lavi yell at the guard.

Then Kanda was thrown outside of Pinky.

"Fucking shit!" Kanda yelled, "Lavi! Damn you! To hell and back! Now I'm not going to get paid, that was my job you just made me lose!"

"Oh, so you don't like swinging that tight ass of yours around getting men and women aroused as you swing around that fucking pole?!" Lavi shot back.

"No I had doing that in front of people, but that was my job, you got me fired from my-," Kanda was abruptly cut off when Daniel launched himself at Kanda, toppling them over Daniel on top of Kanda. "Stop it ok!" Daniel sternly said. "You can get a different job and honest one so shut up and let us drive you home!"

Kanda scoffed and shoved Daniel off of him, "Stay away from me, Dani." Kanda warned. Allen watched Kanda depart not helping to notice the bulge that wasn't there a second ago, there had defiantly been something going on between those two.

"Allen," Lavi signed as Dani ran after Kanda. "I'll get you home come on."

"Lavi, where's Daniel going?" Allen asked.

"He said he was going after Kanda, don't worry there good friends…sometimes." Lavi said as he helped him in the car.

Lavi drove Allen home after he finally got directions from Allen's slurred and hard to hear speech. Seeing how intoxicated Allen was Lavi slung Allen's arm over his shoulder and helped him up the steps of his house. Lavi pressed the door bell and waited.

* * *

 **Hahahaha! There a little cliff hanger just for you people.**

 **Sorry this was still boring as hell but the next chapter Allen learns who the guy is with the chocolate eyes with the mole under one of them. The guys going to ask him something. :)**

 **Any ways PLEASE review and tell me if you finally want LEMON or not in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for updating so slowly you guys. I got sick and school and friends…you know how it goes :)**

 **I would like to thank you all for commenting, it makes me really happy. :)**

 **There is LEMON in this well (rape actually) BUT EVERY THING IS GOING TO BE OK! So please read it.**

 **Finally I do not own –MAN.**

 **Please enjoy and comment!**

* * *

 **Chapter three**

 **What the hell just happened?**

* * *

When Allen woke up the next day he had the worst head-ache he thought everyone has ever had before. He stumbled down the stairs he searched the cabinets but couldn't find any Advil.

"Looking for this?" Cross said from behind Allen.

Startled Allen whipped around and ended up clutching the counter top groaning and clutching his head. When the head-ache died down some he glanced at Cross to see him holding a bottle of Advil with a smug smirk on his face.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm looking for, Old man." Allen growled.

Cross quirked an eye brow and his smug look got bigger, "Old man?" Allen got a little nervous because Cross just laughed when he would usually get mad. "Here the Advil," Cross said handing it over.

Allen grabbed it and opened it while trying not to fall over when he let go of the counter top. He opened it up and shook the bottle. Only one half of a pill left. "What the hell?" Allen asked as he glared up at Cross.

Cross smiled and shrugged, "I used it all up, you're going to have to survive the school day with just one half a pill until you get home and I buy more, if I buy some, I was quite offended by your old man comment."

Allen clutched at the counter top as he glared at Cross even more, "Bastard!"

Smirking Cross folded his arms and leaned on the side of the island, "shouldn't you be apologizing so that I'll buy you some more Advil?"

Smirking back Allen responded, "I don't have to, because you're going to anyways cause you can't drink without Advil in the house."

The smirk and smug look Cross had on his face was instantly wiped off as he straightened up, "Get ready," he snapped, "you're almost late for school, and that'll just add more hours to your detention." With that Cross walked out not saying anything anymore.

Allen drank down the pill with tons of water, he took a shower, got dressed and decided to walk to school. Who cares if some more hours where added to his detention? It kept him away from home. He walked the half a mile and walked into school late.

The entire day could not have dragged by slower, Allen was almost in tears when the annoying bell rang signaling lunch time. Allen clutched his head and walked to his group of friends' signature table. Allen looked up and saw Lavi motioning for Allen to walk faster with a worried expression on his face. Signing Allen tried to walk a tinny bit faster but instantly slowed down when his throbbing head-ache came back, but he finally did reach the table.

"You ok, man?" Lavi asked settling a hand lightly on Allen's arm, concerned lacing his voice.

"Yes just peachy," Allen sarcastically said as he groaned and rested his head on his arms.

Lavi quietly chuckled and muttered, "Who says peachy anymore?" turning his attention to Allen Lavi said, "Hang over?" the only response he got from Allen was a groan, which made Lavi chuckle again. "First time with a hangover?"

"First time without Advil," Allen whispered.

Allen could feel Lavi wince beside him, and a hand lightly drop on his shoulder in sympathy. "So your dad say anything to you this morning," Lavi asked with a tremble in his voice.

This time Allen winced, "Guardian, and no Cross didn't say anything to me today, except to rub in my face that I could only have half a pill because he took all the rest." Frowning Allen thought back on this morning and absently said, "But he seemed oddly happy, and let me tell you, nothing ever makes the man happy, unless it's really good. It must have been that whore he picked up last night." Allen grumpily said.

"Hey, sorry I have to go, I need to go to the band room and pack up my drums," Lavi quickly said.

"Why are you packing them up?" Allen asked, wanting to take his mind off Cross because just thinking about him made his head-ache worse.

When Allen got no response and when he looked up Lavi was gone. Groaning Allen clutched his head and hopped the end of the day would come so he could take a nap in detention.

The rest of the school day passed by even slower because Allen wanted it over with, in last period he stared at the clock practically the entire time. His math teacher had come up and asked him if he was done with his homework. His math teacher was surprised when Allen said yes so not believing him the math teacher took his assignment and graded it.

Allen had gotten all of the problems right and as soon as the teacher put in his grade he went into the corner to sulk. Allen in his glorious moment turned his attention back to the slow ticking clock and waited for school to be over with.

He must have dozed off for a minute because all of a sudden he was jolted awake with the overly loud bell and kids loud talking and footsteps in the class room. He waited for the class to file out and everyone to empty out from the halls before he made his way to the detention room.

Allen waited outside of Mr. Bookman's room not entirely wanting to go in now. Right before he could turn around and walk out, a darkly tan arm reached around him and grabbed the door knob. Allen could feel the heat radiating off from the person who practically had his arms wrapped around him. Allen smelt peppermint tea and something else that smelt good come up and tickle his nose.

Turning his head Allen's eyes met with dark chocolate brown eyes with that small mole under the left one, Allen' knees felt weak and he had this urge and desire to tangle his fingers in that dark almost black brown hair, he wanted to tug that beautiful face down toward his, he wanted to kiss those lips, he wanted to lick-

Wow! Allen snapped out from his thoughts and looked away from the intoxicating male. Allen's eyes flickered to the man's chest, yup defiantly a male, a muscular male.

The man moved from behind Allen stepping to the side the man held the door open for him. Nodding to him Allen moved to pass him into the room, but the man stopped him. A tan hand with long thin fingers was stretched out towards him in greeting.

A deep pleasant voice that felt like silk on Allen's skin said, "Hello, my name is Tyki Mikk."

Allen with little hesitation clasped hands with Tyki and introduced himself, "Hello Tyki Mikk, I'm Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to met you."

"Allen, that's a nice name," Tyki smiled. The smile vanished when Allen made the move to walk into the room and those slim fingers wrapped around Allen whole upper arm. "Wait," Tyki said with a bit of a desperate tone in his voice.

Allen looked back up and was instantly captivated by Tyki's eyes.

"Is it ok if I talk to you after detention?"

Allen nodded and walked into detention. Only after Allen sat down did his head-ache come back, that's weird that he didn't feel his head-ache when Tyki was around. Allen shrugged trying to deny his racing heat, and put his head on his desk and fell asleep.

"Hey," something, a hand shook his shoulder. "Allen wake up." That silk like voice brought Allen delightfully awake. Allen groaned as he stretched and looked at Tyki.

"Pfft-," Allen frowned at Tyki as he laughed.

"What? What is it?" Allen asked as he ran a hand over his mouth, yup he had defiantly been drooling a little.

"Its your hair," Tyki smiled and reached over and ran his fingers through Allen's soft silver hair. Allen froze and he stopped breathing, the feeling of Tyki's fingers going through his hair made Allen want to purr, it felt so good. The fingers stopped, "Allen, I was wondering if you could tutor me."

Allen blinked, "Tutor you…in what?"

"In Math," Tyki said looking Allen strait in the eye, "I heard you were good at it so I was wondering if you could tutor me."

Slowly Allen nodded, "Ok sure when do you want to start?" Allen said getting up.

"I was thinking today, at your house."

"Today?!" Allen thought about it. If he had someone over that could stop Cross from being a dick. "Ok, lets go. I need to stop by my locker to grab my math book."

"I have my math book and I heard you finished your math already so we could just use mine."

"Ok, lets go."

"Oh, and I drove so I'm going to have to follow you to where you live." Tyki said pulling out a chain of keys.

"I actually walked here so I'll just go with you in your car."

"Ok."

The dive to Allen's house was a little awkward, Tyki was acting strange from how he had first acted so Allen didn't know what to do. Finally they can to a stop in front of Allen's house.

"Come on, lets go. My room is upstairs so follow me," Allen said as he got out from the car.

When Allen lead Tyki through the house Tyki would stop every once in a while and look around.

"Wow, you have a nice house, how did you guys get it?"

Allen couldn't exactly say that Cross had strictly brought this house for the sole reason that he likes women and wanted to impress them and also wanted a lot of rooms for…pleasure…of different kinds. So he said, "My uncle works and saved up enough money to get it." He switched topics, "Come on my room's this way."

They were seated on Allen's floor. "So what do you need help with?"

"A lot of stuff," Tyki replied with a tired sigh.

They went over the basics of Algebra 2, about half way through Allen and Tyki stomachs rumbled. Blushing Allen looked up at Tyki, "Do you want some food?"

Tyki smiled, "Food would be great," Tyki said rolling over onto his back.

Allen booked it out of there blushing because Tyki's shirt had rode up to show so very defined ads. Allen grabbed finger sandwiches and milk along with plates and cups. He slowly walked up stairs and waited by the door to make sure his racing heart would slow down. He came around the corner and slammed into Tyki, the sandwiches went everywhere and the milk gallon's cap fell off when the gallon hit the floor and milk went everywhere.

"Oh-,"

"-Shit."

Allen started and Tyki finished.

"I'll go get a towel hold on," Allen said in a rush as he hurried into the bathroom across the hallway.

Allen gabbed a towel that was stored under the sink turned and tripped he went sprawling on the ground. Allen turned around so he was on his back, propping himself up on his elbows he looked at what he had tripped on. It was his clothes from this morning. He looked up just in time to see the water in the automatic shower turn on and instantly soak him.

The door to the bathroom slammed open and Tyki stood there alarm in his eyes, chest heaving. But Tyki all of a suddenly changed, his eyes grew darker and his breathing got deeper. Tyki was all of a sudden kneeling in front of him.

"Tyki," Allen said with caution.

It was obvious that Tyki didn't hear when he grabbed Allen's knees and pulled them apart.

"Tyki!" Allen yelled out in desperation. "Stop this!"

Tyki silenced Allen by crushing his lips to Allen's, Tyki's fingers tangled in Allen's hair holding his head in place. By the time Tyki pulled away Allen was breathless and was gasping for air. Warm fingers skimmed over Allen's cold wet skin, when had Tyki gotten his shirt off? Goosebumps rose up on Allen's cold skin from the heat that radiated off from Tyki.

The hand trailed down Allen's chest and over his stomach the hand lightly skimmed around Allen's waist band of his pants.

"T-y-ki," Allen gasped out.

"It's ok, Allen," Tyki whispered as he unbuttoned, Allen's pants.

Warm hands skimmed down the length of Allen, slowly Tyki jacked him off while he kissed Allen's chest. A tongue flicked out and licked Allen's nipple, and sucked on it. Allen arched his back as warmth enveloped his body and traveled down to his nether region.

"Your hard already," Tyki whispered, awe in his voice. As he moved lower until he was even with Allen's hard on. A moan broke the silent of the bathroom when Allen's penis was encircled in a warm cavern.

Soon Allen's hips where bucking as Tyki moved up and down, sucked and hummed. "Ah!" Allen arched once more as Allen release then he went limp and sagged to the floor.

Tyki's warm hands turned Allen over onto his stomach and lifted his hips up. "What?" Allen asked sleepily.

All that answered Allen's question was a finger slowly circling his ring of muscle, Allen moaned and lurched forward, he would already feel himself getting harder again. The finger entered, "Ouch! It hurts, Tyki, it really hurts." Allen Sobbed.

The finger stopped moving, and Allen could feel Tyki reach around and grab his length. "But your still hard," silence settled in the bathroom. "Allen are you, perhaps, a masochist?"

Allen gulped, "What's a-," Allen was instantly cut off when Tyki moved him finger. Pain sheared throughout Allen, "Ah, Tyki, it hurts," Allen gasped. His limbs shacking from the pleasure he felt. It hurts so bad but it felt so good.

When Tyki stopped moving Allen Whimpered, "Don't stop,"

As Tyki moved his finger in Allen in order to loosen Allen up, Allen bit the inside of his cheek, so he wouldn't tell Tyki that it hurt. Tyki added a second and third finger, Allen gasped and moaned when the fingers brushed up against something. The fingers brushed up against that one spot again and Allen grinded back on Tyki's finger.

"Ok, you're ready," Tyki said. Allen felt Tyki position himself and Allen felt something big and hard probe his hole. Tyki slowly entered Allen, stretching Allen out way more than those three fingers.

Allen gasped when Tyki's cock hit that one spot of insane pleasure, Tyki moved in and out always hitting that spot, he sped up and slowed down. Allen couldn't get use to it, but is felt so good and hurt so bad. "So-tight," Tyki gasped as he moved.

Right before Allen thought he was going to clasped on the ground Tyki thrusted one more time and gripped Allen's hips so hard Allen knew that they would bruise. Allen felt something fill him up as he himself shot his own load for the fifth time.

Tyki gently turned Allen over and kissed him. As he pulled away he looked down at Allen, "Thanks for the lessons tutor, I learned a lot."

* * *

There it is my promised LEMON chapter

I hope you enjoyed it.

The chapters after this one are going to be filled with LEMON, only a few breaks in between each one with a non lemon one leading onto a lemon chapter.

Thank you for reading

Please comment, so I know I should continue typing this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for updating slowly had some major family problems**

 **Well thank you for the comments**

 **Please enjoy this chapter**

 **Please comment**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Trapped**

* * *

When Allen went down stairs after getting ready for school Cross was waiting for him, he was in a chair leaning it back on its back legs with his own feet propped up on the table. A cigarette was in between the signature fingers and he was staring outside at the beginning of the Fall season. Trying to be a ninja Allen tiptoed around the back of Cross.

"Allen, how was your tutoring session?" Cross asked before he blew smoke into the air.

A slight twig of pain in his lower back gave the truth of how the study session had gone, but Allen controlled his voice as he answered Cross. "It was good, Tyki learned a lot from the session," after a pause Allen asked. "Do you need the house today?"

"No I can just get a hotel, you guys are going to have another session tonight after school aren't you?" Cross said still looking outside.

"Yes…" Allen answered with a voice full of dread.

Cross paused, turning around he popped an eyebrow, "Is that a bad thing?"

Allen controlled his panic, "No…maybe," Cross sat waiting for an explanation so Allen continued in a well acted voice of tiredness, "He's just so slow at grasping at the stuff we have to go over. We have to go over and over the same thing before he even starts to understand the simpleness of the problem."

Cross nodded and stated, "So Tyki is a little…slow….well then that means you're really helping him in his school work."

Allen smiled a tight smile, ' _It's not his school work I'm helping him with…apparently.'_ "Yes so are you going to be here when I get home from school or not?" ' _Please say yes.'_

"Well I will be for a minute of two, I'll probably be packing up for the hotel." Cross answered as he turned back to look outside again.

' _This is defiantly the most awkwardest conversation he had ever had with Cross, something was off with him.'_ "Umm, Cross?" Allen asked getting Cross's attention. "Are you okay?"

Surprise and shock covered Cross's face but it was all pushed back behind a mask of smugness, "Why? Are you jealous?" He asked.

A confused looked passed over Allen's face as Cross left the room. _'Why the hell would I be jealous? And over what?'_ "Why the hell would I be jealous?!" Allen yelled in the direction of where Cross had left.

Mad Allen grabbed an orange and stopped out from the house and into his car, "That stuck up…" Allen trailed off when he backed out from the drive way and started down the road to school.

The school day went on Kanda was constantly ignoring Lavi, Lenalee, Daniel, and Allen no matter what the tried to do to get him to open up. Finally Kanda did snap though at lunch, they had sat down by him at his lone table, the air in between them was full of tension and awkwardness.

Finally half way through the lunch period Kanda just broke, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS FOLOWING ME?! WHAT HAPPENED, HAPPENED OKAY! LEAVE ME ALONE NOW," Swinging around Kanda pointed at Daniel, "EXPESUALLY YOU!" Bringing his voice back down to normal Kanda continued, "I'm leaving this shitty school." Kanda stomped off.

Signing Daniel got up and followed after Kanda as silent as a shadow but Kanda soon noticed Daniel following him, "LEAVE ME ALONE DANI!"

Allen couldn't hear what Daniel said but from Kanda's outraged reaction it was obvious that Daniel had told Kanda no.

Kanda kept yelling at Daniel, it drew the attention of everyone's attention in the lunch room, Daniel just stood there and took it. Finally Kanda got pissed enough that he pulled back and socked Daniel across the cheek. Daniel's head snapped to the side and everyone in the room gasped as one.

Beside Allen, Lavi muttered under his breath, "Oh no…"

From where Allen was sitting he couldn't really see it but the next thing he saw was that Kanda was on the floor on his stomach with his face smashed into the ground, Daniel was on top holding Kanda's arms up high enough to make sure that Kanda couldn't move.

 _Note to self: Never get in a fight with Daniel. He. Will. Kill. You._

Allen watched as Daniel leaned forward and whispered something into Kanda's ear. Kanda's face slowly turned a bright red.

"I-is Kanda blushing?" Allen asked in shock.

Lavi turned to Allen, "Yes, Daniel is probably whispering lewd things into Kanda's ear."

"Lewd?"

"You do know that both Kanda and Daniel are homosexual and are together on and off, right?" Lavi asked.

"So…" Allen trailed off.

Lavi leaned forward on his elbows and signed at Allen's slowness. "Daniel in on top, or he is the 'guy' in the relationship, were as Kanda is on bottom, the 'girl'. Daniel is probably describing how he's going to 'punish' him." Raising a finger Lavi continued on, "I don't get why they call it a punishment because they both seem to love it…quite a lot. This 'punishment' is probably going to be a big one, Daniel restrained himself when he saw Kanda poll dancing, so this is going to be a big 'punishment'." Looking at Allen Lavi said in full seriousness, "Don't be surprised if you don't see them for the rest of the day….o r on Monday or even Tuesday."

Turning to look at Kanda and Daniel he saw as they got up that they both indeed had a tent there. Turning to look at his food he let his mind drift, _'So is that what happened with Tyki yesterday?'_ Allen thought about it for a while before he came to a realization. "I'M THE GIRL!" he yelled out loud.

The lunch room went dead quiet and everyone gave him concerned looks. Allen blushed bright red, dumped his tray and left the lunchroom so he wouldn't have to deal with everyone staring at him.

Soon school came to an end and he only had detention left, and he did NOT want to go. So he came up with a plan, at the last possible minute he slid into his seat. Happy that he hadn't ran into Tyki Allen looked around. Tyki wasn't in the class room. Relieved to the max Allen enjoyed the rest of detention, it was even better because today was Friday so he didn't have school tomorrow and that meant no seeing Tyki tomorrow and no detention.

Opening the door to the house Allen stepped in and saw Cross talking with…Tyki. Allen's eyes grew wide when he saw the display. Looking up Cross saw Allen, "Ah, Allen's here." Cross announced, "Allen I've decided to take the whole weekend off. Right before I left Tyki came over and asked if it was alright if he could spend the night. He was absent today so he's a little behind. He said his mom would only let him stay over for one night but I convinced her to let him stay the entire time that I'm gone."

Seeing Allen's desperate looked Cross frowned and walked over pulling him out from the room, "Allen," Cross tisked at him, "be nice to him, he may not fully be your friend but he's a little slow so you have to be nice. This is a great opportunity to let you help him." Popping his head back into the kitchen Cross announced that he was leaving and he did right after that.

Moving back into the kitchen Allen locked eyes with Tyki, a slow sly smile spread across Tyki's beautiful lips. "You know you get a lot out of life when people think you're a little slow and struggle with school."

Allen closed his eyes, he had really backed himself into a corner or a deep pit with a starving tiger. Opening his eyes Allen changed his mind, as Tyki approached him, it was the pit and it was really deep, and it wasn't a tiger it was a panther he was trapped with.

* * *

 **Mwahahaha I feel really evil leaving you guys at a cliff hanger like this (^_^)**

 **But that makes it all the better.**

 **Thank you for reading this hope you enjoyed.**

 **And also thank you for the comments they motivated me into writing this chapter** **I was having a writer's block and even though this is a short chapter I feel like it was really good.**

 **Please comment they are very appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is a shorter chapter... I'm sorry guys but please enjoy it anyways!**

 **So everything is going better in my life, sort of, but enough about me…this chapter has…LEMON!**

 **Lemon, lemon, lemon that word does make me unexpectedly happy.**

 **Okay, here we go…**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Hiding**

* * *

Allen quaked as Tyki took slow measuring steps towards him, Allen squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm his hands as they shook. Opening them he saw Tyki's slow lazy smile spread wide across his face, as he quickly closed the distance in-between them. Allen flinched back as warm long fingers traced down the side of his face and went under his chin. Tilting his chin up, Allen's hair feathered back as his face was angled up towards where Tyki's face was.

Hot breath fanned across his neck as Tyki bent down and whispered, "Open your eyes Allen,"

Allen flinched back even more and tried to jerk out from Tyki's grasp, Tyki's fingers tightened holding Allen easily in place. "Open them, Allen." Tyki growled in a threatening tone.

That voice made Allen grow hot and he felt a strain grow in the seat of his pants, as he opened his eyes. He was met with Tyki's smirk. Something caressed his hard on making him groan and heavily lean on Tyki.

"You're already this hard?" Tyki chuckled and slowly drew away his caress. Allen whimpered at the loss of the touch. Tsking Tyki scooped Allen up and carried him. When Allen realized what was going on they were already at the roof headed towards the one way glass shower. Through hazed eyes Allen turned to look at Tyki again but something was slipped over his eyes blinding him.

Allen was set down on the ground but Tyki had to support him because without his vision he didn't seem to be able to have any balance. "Stand still," Tyki snapped in his commanding voice that sent chills down Allen's back and made his penis come awake. Allen followed orders and stood stiffly at attention still not being able to see anything.

"My my, you really are a masochist," Tyki said a smile in his voice. A sharp unexpected pain erupted on Allen's upper inner thigh. Allen gasped and moved his hands to sooth the pain. "Don't move!" Tyki snapped. Allen instantly stopped moving and froze.

Allen was in pain from the slap he had gotten on his upper thigh but he was also in pain because of the tight material that was restraining his erection.

Something lightly outlined the bulge Allen groaned and wobbled on his feet. Hands grabbed him and slowly pulled down the zipper and undid the button. The pants were slowly pulled down over his smooth legs. Cold air rushed up and encased his penis, Allen sucked in a deep breath and let out a moan.

A warm hand crept up the back of Allen's thigh and groped his ass. Allen groaned and leaned back into the body behind him, something looped over his head and was tied around his head. A hand reached and slid across his chest. Allen's moan was muffled by the gag that Tyki had just tied on him. The hand messaged his waist and moved lower.

Allen waited, he craved for the touch of Tyki on his erection, but it never came, Tyki purposely avoided that area and messaged everywhere else but there. Allen whimpered at the loss but he groaned in pleasure when Tyki rubbed against him from where he was behind him.

"You really love this don't you," Tyki breathed into Allen's ear as he slowly bit it on the outer shell. Allen's response was to whimper and rub back at Tyki's erection that earned a groan from Tyki.

"You're really eager for this aren't you?" Tyki panted as he held Allen away from him a little.

Allen pushed against the cold glass that he was shoved against but it was impossible to do with Tyki pushing him into it. The cold glass made Allen shiver from the cold of the glass to the hot heat radiating off from Tyki's body.

"Do you want me?" Tyki asked.

Allen nodded.

Allen felt Tyki position himself behind him and heard Tyki whisper, "Perfect timing."

Tyki slammed into his as he ripped off the blind fold, Allen came all over the window when he looked down and saw Lavi, walking towards the house and looking around at the yard. Actually there was also Daniel and Lenalee with him. They all looked around at the yard gapping at the pool and the trees that surrounded it.

Lenalee looked up and saw the one way mirror shower, getting the guys attention she pointed directly at Allen even though she didn't know that she had. The guys looked up and squinted at where Allen was getting fucked. They squinted and used their hands to block the sun and get a better look at it. All of the attention and the danger of the situation had made Allen cum all over the wall.

"Mhmmm," Tyki nibbled on Allen's shoulder, "You get even more excited at being watched."

The door bell rang and echoed up to where they were, from the ring Allen jolted making Tyki groan and tell him not to move so much. Tyki pulled out of him and carried him outside of the one way mirror. Setting him down Tyki repositioned himself so that Allen's legs were spread and was on top of his lap, facing their reflections.

Tyki pulled Allen's legs apart and rammed into him, Allen was fully aroused again at the sight of himself being entered by Tyki. Allen's heart pounded as he heard his friends moving about in his house. They had just walked in after no one had answered the door. Listening to them get closer Allen came twice more at the danger of one of them opening the door and seeing them.

The door knob rattled and the door shook as someone tried to open it, but the door wouldn't open. "Shh, don't worry I locked the door." Tyki grunted as he changed position again and moved Allen onto all fours.

After awhile his friends left and Tyki continued to pound into him, faster and faster as he finally came close to his first climax. Finally Tyki gripped Allen's hips and plunger himself deep and held himself there as he cummed himself into Allen's ass. Allen clasped on to the ground but Tyki soon picked him up and carried him into the house and to his bed. Tyki left to go take a shower and that's when Allen decided to move and hide from him.

Allen got up on shaky legs and walked down stairs as quietly and as fast as he could to Cross's room, where he walked into the closest and hid.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Another cliff hanger sort of.**

 **Allen's now avoiding Tyki, and special thanks to,** z67ywkvp dite kurea-chan, **because they helped give me the idea of Allen avoiding Tyki, Yay! Thank you!**

 **I'm not sure if I'll have LEMON in the next chapter, we'll just have to see how it unfolds.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! People have asked for LEMON in this so I've been debating about what I'm going to do. You have to read and find out. :P**

 **Sorry if last chapter was at all confusing to anyone, I was half-asleep when I wrote it. I shall never do that again. I apologize.**

 **Oh and long-ish chapter this one is.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Thinking**

* * *

Allen had been hiding in Cross's closet from the very moment Tyki had stepped into the shower to right now hearing him rummaging around in the kitchen. Allen closed his eyes and snuggled more deeply into the clothes that surrounded him. The sound of pans banging and something sizzling and the sounds of things being taken out of the cupboards and put on the counter filled Allen's ears.

The smell of spices and meat being boiled brought Allen's stomach alive and growling for the food. He gave a soft agonizing groan for food, as he clutched is stomach. He turned his nose away from the smells that swirled around him in the most teasingly delightful way, and buried his nose into Cross's clothes. Taking a deep breath, Allen cursed Cross for being gone for the whole week, as the smell of Cross filled his nose.

"Allen!" Tyki called out.

Allen flinched and moved deeper into the pill of clothes in the closet. His breathing went shallow as he tried not to sound so loud as his heart beat skipped a beat and pounded faster out of fear. Footsteps sounded as Tyki went in search of him around the house. The footsteps finally stopped outside of the closet door, then the door was swung open. Allen squeezed his eyes tight and tried not to move.

It felt like and eternity until Tyki sighed and closed the door. His heart pounded with all of the adrenaline that had been jumping through his veins in that intense moment. Worries coursed through his brain, had he seen me, if he had way did he leave, why is he here? Why is he doing this to me? Is this a method of bullying?

Allen took deep breath to try and calm himself down, Okay, he thought as he pulled a coat around his shoulders, I need to just keep a straight head and not hesitate in case if I need to defend myself. He made up his mind as he nestled down to take a nap.

Allen woke up to complete darkness at first he panicked but then remembered where he was and calmed down. His loud stomached growled, the sound filled the small room making it so that, that was the only sound he heard. Pulling out his phone Allen checked the time, the bright illuminating light flooded the space behind him and his face. The bright light made him snap his eyes shut and slowly crack them open a millimeter by millimeter at a time.

The bright numbers on the overly bright screen screamed at him the numbers shouted out, 1:16 a.m. and still counting. Rubbing his face Allen decided that he was going to reheat whatever it was that Tyki had made, because Tyki was probably asleep. Allen crawled to the closet door on all fours because his legs were dead asleep from being in the same position for more than they should have been.

He opened the door a crack and peeked around the corner into the open air and free space of the house. Carefully he looked around examining every shadow and any possible place for Tyki to hide. When he was content that Tyki was no where to be found in the room, Allen struck out and crawled to the door of the bedroom that exited into the hallway.

Doing the same thing as he had with the closet door he looked around for what seemed like a century or at least until the feeling came rushing back into his legs. The pain from the pins and needles made Allen limp as he opened the door all the way and left it that way incase if he had to charge back to the closet.

He crept around the wall and into the kitchen he stuck to the walls as he made his way to the fridge. Feeling his way along the wall because he was to scared and nervous to turn on the lights, he finally reached the double doors of the fridge. Taking a deep breath he opened the doors letting a soft glowing light paint everything in the kitchen in with a ghostly look.

Right there in front of his face was the most beautiful look Allen had ever seem in his life. What he saw was steak that was seasoned and mashed potatoes with gravy drizzled all over the top of it. Allen licked his lips as he took the cold plate, took off the plastic covering and put it into the microwave. Allen pressed the start button and danced around waiting and watching the numbers count down so he could stop it from beeping at the last possible second.

The microwave hit one and Allen yanked open the door right before it could beep. The seasoned smell of tender steak hit him along with peppered potatoes and mouth-watering gravy. Allen grabbed a fork and knife, he cut into the steak and chewed it. Groaning at how tender and juicy the steak was, the mashes potatoes were creamy and thick and had just the right amount of salt and pepper on them, along with the gravy, the meal seemed like a god had made it.

Bring his fork to his mouth for a second bit, a voice whispered into his ear sending hot breath down his neck. "Caught you, little mouse."

Allen froze for a tense second, but then following through with his earlier thoughts his head cleared. In one smooth moment that Cross had drilled into his head over and over again, Allen turned and jabbed with his fork. Tyki swung to the side, which moved him out from the forks range but brought him unknowingly closer to the knife that Allen gripped in his fist.

But before Allen could register what was happening, Tyki grabbed his arm that held the fork and twisted the arm around until Allen had the counter top digging into his stomach with his arm crooked up high on his back. Tyki pried the fork out from Allen's grasp while shoving up higher on Allen's arm.

Gasping Allen tried to move but couldn't due to the pain that made him grit his teeth. Making up his mind Allen rolled to the side with the arm that was crooked upwards. The roll hurt but gave Allen a free shot at Tyki with his knife, which he did.

Tyki let go and jerked back and moved farther away form Allen. Tyki was up against the wall, Allen kept his sights on him but didn't expect Tyki to flash through the open door of the kitchen and into the dark hallway. Leaving Allen alone in the quiet room, nothing moved no sound could be heard anywhere in the house.

Allen slowly relaxed, but he kept his guard up and moved to the counter where he traded his butter knife for a big, sharp, long cutting knife. Looking around Allen decided to, with his knife, make a fast and wild dash for Cross's closet. Taking a deep breath Allen propelled himself into action. He passed the open door of the kitchen and made it down the hallway.

The sight of Cross's open bedroom came into full view and soon Allen was infront of it, right before he could cross the door way, the door closed in his face which hit him and made Allen fall to the ground. It seemed that as soon as he hit the ground someone was on top of him ripping the knife from his grasp and chucking it down the hallway, and the only person that could be was Tyki.

Big, strong, long fingered hands encircled his wrists and pulled them above his head. The body above his didn't sway at all when Allen did everything he could to try and throw him off. Soon Allen calmed down finally realizing that he couldn't do anything to help the situation.

"You done?" came a cold voice. "Good, I wanted to explain." A moment of silence settled when Allen refused to respond.

Tyki sighed, "I wanted to apologize to you. I've liked you for a really long time ever since I first met you." At Allen's blank look Tyki explained, "when you were little you lived in Minnesota, across the street was a little boy who you helped. He was being bullied by a group of other boys, you came and beat them all up that's when the little boy fell in love. The little boy wanted to play with you the next day but you had moved. From then on the little boy tried to forget you but he just couldn't no matter what he did."

"And that little boy couldn't believe his luck when he saw the one he had fallen in love with at his high school a little more than ten years later. So the little boy wanted to get closer to his love by asking him to tutor him. But in the first day the little boy's love got soaked and the little boy's mind snapped and he couldn't control himself."

"The next time he saw him at his love's house he forced him again out of fear of losing his love. But now the little boy has finally seen the damage that he has caused his love," Tyki's voice choked up a little, "Allen do you know who the characters are in this story?"

Allen swallowed, "You are the little boy...and I am the love."

Tyki slowly let out his breath, "Yes, you got it. Allen," Allen looked up and he could see that Tyki's eyes had tears in them. "I am so sorry for what I have done to you. Will you please forgive me?" Tyki asked.

"I need to think about it," Allen's voice was shaky as he forced the word out from his mouth.

Tyki's whole body shook with held back sobs, "Think about it for as long as you need." Tyki choked out as he gently pressed his lips to Allen's, Tyki got up and left some time after.

Allen sat in the hallway leaning against the wall, with a trembling hand he touched his lips, they were wet, licking them he could taste salt.

That night was hell, sleep didn't come easily to Allen, he toasted and turned, his mind reeling and whirling with all different kinds of thoughts in his head. Finally Allen was engulfed with the sleep that he desperately needed.

Saturday flashed by to quickly for Allen to remember what had happened but it also seemed so slow if he thought about it. Sunday was tiring all Allen could do was sleep, he wanted school to come but at the same time he didn't. Sunday night Cross came in whistling, as soon as he saw Allen though he stopped. "You look like shit," he calmly said.

"I'm thinking of what to say to a person who confessed to me their love, Cross what do I do?" Allen asked looking up at Cross with baggy eyes.

"Well, depends on how you feel about them in return, if you like them tell them, if you don't then say sorry could we just be friends...or something like that." Cross took on last look at Allen's gloomy face. "Okay well whatever kid." And he walked away.

Allen sat there shoulders slumped thinking about everything at once, when the clock struck two in the morning Allen finally went to bed.

School was hard for Allen to get through he plastered a smile on his face and listened to Lavi chewing him out about not being at his house. He muscled his way through everyone's happy moments and waited for all of the student to be in their classes before he walked to his next hour, not wanting to see all of the happy, joyful couples.

Last hour came around and ended, all of Allen's swirling thoughts ended when that last bell rang out. It was detention time now. Allen walked into the detention classroom late again just so he wouldn't have to talk to Tyki before detention.

Allen fell asleep 5 minutes into it.

Something jostled his shoulder, "Allen, wake up." The commanding voice of Mr. Bookman snapped Allen from his dream. "Detention is over with please go home." Detention was done...oh no! Allen shot from his desk and ran out the door. He ran out to the parking lot and saw Tyki heading toward his car. Allen ran as fast as he could with all of his might.

Reaching out his hand landed on Tyki's shoulder and spun him around, as well as he could. Allen went onto his tippy toes and smashed is lips together with Tyki's. Pulling back Allen looked Tyki hard in the eye, "You better be prepared for everything that will happen."

A smile blessed Tyki's face as he wrapped Allen up into a tight hug and a breath-taking kiss. Breaking the kiss Tyki leaned his forehead against Allen's, "I have never be so ready for anything in my entire life," Tyki whispered.

* * *

 **Sorry no LEMON in this chapter**

 **Hehehehe this is the chapter that puts everything into action you guys.**

 **Please comment**

 **LEMON next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry you guys it's been awhile,we are almost to the main problem in our story so please bare with me and keep reading. I just need to find time to write my story so that I can update it weekly like I did before my dad took away my laptop and gave it away. So I have to type it up here then download it onto my flash drive and then upload it to the main computer that has internet on it. Sorry for rambling this one has LEMON in it with Allen and Tyki and also Kanda and Daniel. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Best days of my life**

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

Tyki's lips covered Allen's, they moved softly and slowly at first than they picked up speed leaving Allen absolutely breathless. His knees weakened the only thing that kept him up was Tyki's hard body pressing him against the wall. "Allen," Tyki groaned as he moved down to suck at Allen's neck. Entranced by Tyki Allen let his head fall to the side letting Tyki have more to suck on. Allen groaned as Tyki ravished his neck and his hand caress his chest.

"Oh Allen I want to take you right now." Tyki hissed out as he grinded against Allen. In response Allen sank his teeth into the flesh of Tyki's shoulder, doing that Allen could actually feel Tyki get even harder than before. "OH Allen," Tyki moaned loudly as he picked Allen up and brought him to the queen size bed that seemed to be the only thing in the room to them right now. Tyki laid Allen gently down on the bed, Tyki positioned himself over Allen and kissed his nose.

Tyki buried his own nose in Allen's hair. "Allen," Tyki huskily said obviously restraining himself in order to tell Allen something. "I love you so much." Tyki didn't move nor did Allen. Finally Allen reached up his hands caressed Tyki's neck and tangled up in his hair. Tugging gently on the hair Allen got Tyki to look him in the eye. "And I love you so much that I'm afraid that my heart will fail me."

Allen kissed Tyki, this kiss was unhurried and filled with a type of love that Cupid couldn't even make come true. Pulling back Allen finished, "I thought my heart would always fail me whenever I looked at you. And it still feels like that." Allen took Tyki's hand and pressed his palm over his heart. "I will never get use to this, my love for you grows to fast each day I can't get use to it." Tyki's eyes filled up with tears as he leaned forward to kiss Allen on his cheek.

* * *

 **Kanda's POV**

Something retched Kanda away from the man that he had been kissing, the person whirled him around and Kanda saw that it was Daniel. To drunk to react quickly Kanda saw Daniel say something to the man in a whisper so low that he couldn't hear it, next thing he know the man was running away. "Bastard!" Kanda said with his slurred speech at Daniel.

Daniel turned his attention towards Kanda just in time to get weakly socked across the face. Even though it was from a drunk person it hurt because well that drunk person was Kanda. Daniel stumbled to the side and before he could righten himself Kanda punched him again in the gut this time. "Why don't you just find yourself another bitch and leave me the hell alone!" Kanda yelled stumbling away.

He only got as far as outside of the gay bar when Daniel turned him around again. Both of Daniel's hands tightened around Kanda's upper arms as Kanda struggled in his drunk stupor. "Kanda hold on, wait a minute." Daniel said trying to get Kanda to see reason. "Hold on a minute? Hold on a minute!" Kanda screamed as he shoved Daniel away. "I will NOT hold on for another fucking second!"

Kanda pointed accusingly at Daniel, "I can't believe you. That day, remember that day when you asked me out? Remember when I told you that I thought that I was the most fucking god forsaken lucky guy because I was dating you?!"

Kanda stumbled as he walked into a car. "and now here we are, you keep fucking pushing me off. You put me off and use me as a second option when you get dumped by someone else or when there is no one else around for you to fuck, or just when you feel the urge to do it!" Kanda turned around and gripped Daniel's shirt in his fists, "Well guess what bastered I have had enough I'm tired of waiting for you. Leave me alone." Kanda shoved Daniel away again and turned to go.

"Kanda," Daniel pleaded, "Wait please, let me explain." Kanda kept walking away, "Keep it to your fucking shitty self."

"I LOVE YOU!" Daniel yelled.

Kanda laughed coldly, " Like I've never heard that before." "I do, but you're so... beautiful...So captivating and so full of life. I got so insecure, thinking that one-day you would say that you didn't love me anymore an-and that you would leave me. I had to test and make sure that I could survive without you in a relationship. When I would start to feel insecure I would look for someone else to see what your reaction would be. I did it to see if you would leave me or to see how much you loved me. I know it was wrong but I... I was crazed every night and day worrying that you would leave me. That you wouldn't love me anymore."

Kanda turned around and saw Daniel crouched down, his hands clutching his hair, he saw that right below Daniel's hidden face in the dirt were wet spots. "I know what I did was wrong and I understand why you won't take me back, I just wanted you to hear me out. Which I know is selfish after all that I did - all that I put you through. I want you to know how sorry I am and yes I know that I'm a selfish bastered."

Daniel took a deep breath and got the nerve to look up. What he saw shattered his heart into pieces. He was talking- he had poured his soul out and had apologized to no one. Kanda wasn't there, no one was there.

Choking back a sob Daniel got up and headed down the side walk towards his apartment.

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

"Tyki," Allen groaned out gasping as he arched up against Tyki's muscled chest. "Hold on, I want to see your face," Tyki groaned out as he pull out from Allen's tight hole. Crying out from the loss, Allen helped Tyki roll himself over. Tyki grapped Allen's wrists and pinned them over Allen's head on the bed, rendering Allen completely useless.

"Tyki, no," Allen protested trailing off when Tyki reentered. "Tyki!" Allen groaned as he tried to grind against Tyki in order for Tyki to get more deeper. But he couldn't because of the position he was in. After a few minutes of pounding into Allen Tyki felt Allen's muscular walls bunch up getting ready to release.

"No, no, no," Tyki groaned as he stopped himself, "We can't have you doing this already." Tyki leaned his forehead on Allen's trying to think of something to do. In order to drag out the sex and get out Allen's cute masochist side. A thought struck him. He reached over the side of the bed and grapped his long sleeved shirt he had thrown aside. He tied one of the sleeves around Allen's wrists, leaving the other side untied to anything he dragged Allen off the bed and over onto the ground at the end of the bed.

Now using the other untied side, Tyki tied Allen to the bedpost. "Tyki," Allen groaned out in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see, hold on just wait." Tyki said as he stroked the side of Allen's face. Allen's arms were stretched out in wing formation between the two bottom bed posts. Tyki smiled as he disappeared into the walk-in closet. He soon came back out with a few selected...toys. Allen heard Tyki's approach and lifted up him head and opened his eyes.

Seeing the toys Allen asked, "What are those?"

"These, " Tyki said as he leaned in and kissed Allen's shoulder and trailed his tongue lazily up to Allen's chin, which made Allen moan and strain against his bonds. "Are for you." Setting them down Tyki looked for the one he was looking for, when he saw it he grapped it and used it.

Allen gasped and hunched forward, "No lease no don't," he cried as he struggled to move away.

Shh, "Its okay, Allen, everything will be just fine. Nothing to worry about." Tyki said as he finished wrapping the restraint around the base of Allen's penis, which stopped Allen from cumming no matter how bad he wanted to. With the restraint on it was obvious that Allen was even more aroused and in need of release than he had been before.

"T-take it o-fff," Allen stuttered his hips bucking, unable to control himself.

Smiling Tyki leaned down and kissed Allen's abdomen, "I think not."

"Wh-y n-ot?" Allen groaned out as his oversensitive skin burned underneath of Tyki's lips.

"Simply because," Tyki said as he smeared pre-cum from Allen's slit over his penis's head, which caused him to groan out and threw his head back while closings eyes in absolute bliss and pain. "You're absolutely loving it, on many levels."

Gasping Allen tried to relax himself, opening his eye he stared at Tyki, "No-I'm-not," he said through clenched teeth, biting off the end of his words.

"Oh?" Tyki said raising an eyebrow as he sat back on his heels. "Then I'm not doing a good enough job." Moving Tyki got up and moved the bonds that were tied to the bed up, which made Allen have to stand up. Moving again Tyki knelt in front of Allen. Smirking Tyki went through with his torturous plan, he delicately cupped Allen and kissed his slit. Allen's legs buckled but he locked his legs and stayed standing up. Tyki moved his head and enveloped Allen's whole length. From the sudden warmth and tightness of his lover's mouth that Allen would have know if he was blindfolded, his hips bucked even harder than before and he let out a strangled scream.

Tyki used his hands to get a firm hold on Allen's hips in order to stop Allen's bucking which he did. Allen let out a scream this time when Tyki took him once more, Allen felt like he was going crazy from not being able to release, but no begging would get Tyki to move his hands and the restraints.

Tyki moved from Allen's penis to his balls, he sucked on the sacs while stroking Allen's penis at different speeds at unsuspecting times so Allen couldn't get use to it. Stopping suddenly Tyki moved back to the toys and picked up three this time.

Squirting out lube onto his hand Tyki soaked Allen's tight hole in it. Moving his fingers in and out he scissored Allen's hole as far as he could go. Pulling out his fingers he ignored his lover's whimper. Taking a vibrator dildo he eased the inactivated ting into Allen's ass, as soon as Allen got use to it he grabbed the other toy, an opening clamp that held the mouth open. He got it into Allen's mouth and when Allen's mouth was open wide Tyki turned on the vibrator Allen lurched forward crying out. Grabbing Allen's silvery and pulled his open mouth to his own dick. Allen's yells vibrated Tyki's own dick which made his stomach clench and he felt something stir in his balls.

A sudden idea struck Tyki, quickly he took out the opening clamp and went back into the closet, he came out just as fast this a thin tube with a cord attached to one end, at the end of the cord there was a remote. Tyki knelt in front of Allen again and used the lube to wet his slit, taking the thin tube Tyki worked his way down Allen's pee hole. Allen cried at the new found pain that felt a tiny bit delightful to him. Finally it was all in, moving back Tyki grabbed the remote and turned it on. Allen screamed, his legs gave out and he sank to his knees. His body shook and trembled, he was rock hard and his penis was turning a little red from not being touched. Tyki untied him and set him on the bed, positing himself Tyki moved to Allen' hole and lubed it up some more.

Next he grabbed hold of the end of the vibrator and moved it partly out as he rammed in. as he pulled out he fluently moved the vibrator back in. Without the opening clamp in his mouth Allen was left screaming, moaning, and whimpering. Reaching around Tyki turned off the remote and pulled out the vibrating piss stick, then he took out the ass vibrator all the way and threw it aside. He fucked Allen a little more until he was about ready to cum himself then he flipped Allen over onto his back. He took off the cumming restraint and pulled out of Allen's tight hot hole. They both came together, Tyki jutting out ropes and Allen exploding from the build up of cum. Absolutely exhausted Tyki clasped beside Allen and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Kanda's POV**

 _'That dirty scum bag, thinking that I would just come running when he wanted a good fuck!'_ Kanda yelled in his mind as he violently kicked an aluminum can. The can went flying and hit a window which broke. "God damn it!" Kanda cursed as he took off running. He heard someone yell after him as he dodged behind a corner. After a few blocks Kanda slowed down laughing. "Glad I didn't get caught." He sighed out. Something cold and hard snapped over his wrist and the other one as soon as it was pulled behind his back. "Didn't get caught at what?" said the kind voice of a police officer as he shoved Kanda into a police car. "What? What did I fucking do?!" Kanda yelled out outraged at what was happening. :You broke a window and ran, that is unethical and people you do that get a two day and night in jail." The police man said as he drove off down the road towards the jail house.

* * *

 **Sorry again you guys for not updating fast.**

 **In the next one there is LEMON again.**

 **Please tell me what you think of Daniel in your review.**

 **Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys my mom took away the extension cord that gave my computer life, so she could use her power tools. So I borrowed a friends iPod and I'm typing this story on it. It is hard let me tell you. So I apologize for any big mistakes ahead of time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Uncovered**

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

The sun's rays filtered through the thin light curtains. The wind softly moved the curtains, making them billow out gracefully. Allen rolled over lazily and looked up at the sleeping face of his lover, Tyki. The whole weekend had passed too fast, they tried many new things. They made fantastic love everywhere. They made it in the warm lapping waters of the pool outside. Then it was in the wonderful tropical shower room against a palm tree.

Now it was Monday, school was today and their love feast was over with...for now. He sat up, the black silk sheets rolled away from his body like water as he reached over and gently shook Tyki awake.

"Tyki," Allen whispered gently as he brushed some of Tyki's velvety locks away from his forehead. "it's time to get up, we have school today." Allen kissed the side of Tyki's forehead.

Surprise hit Allen as Tyki grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over; rolling on top of him. Tyki kissed him and he ran his fingers through Allen's hair as he grinded against him. Allen moaned and clung to Tyki as he trembled, "B-b-but schoo-," Allen caught off as he moaned and threw back his head.

"Just one time before we leave for school. Just one time." Tyki growled out as his dick hardened.

Panting and out of breath, all Allen could do was nod his answer. Sliding down Tyki licked Allen until he thought that he was wet enough. Smiling Tyki fingered Allen's hole lightly, groaning out in frustration Allen tried to add more pressure by grinding down onto Tyki's finger.

But Tyki wouldn't let him, leaning up Tyki bit Allen's nipple. Allen whimpered from the pain and the pleasure that he felt from it. Tyki moved down slowly bitting Allen's skin as he went. As soon as Tyki felt that Allen was distracted from the finger that was posed at his entrance; Tyki plunged it in deep on the first go.

Moving quickly Tyki sealed Allen's lips with his own, muffling the scream that Allen released. Allen's penis now stood at full attention. Tyki kept moving his finger as he positioned himself at Allen's entrence. Tyon moved so that his tip was barely in at all, he watched with sadistic pleasure at the torment that clouded Allen's face.

Moving in a centemeter Tyki could feel the tightness of Allen's hole, groaning Tyki stopped in order to torment Allen some more, which just also tormented himself also. Just when he was about to move again something landed on his shoulder and ripped him away from Allen.

Then Tyki came face to face with Cross, as Cross dragged him across the house, down the stairs and out the front door; where Cross threw Tyki out butt naked and locked the door. Cross came stomping back up the stairs.

"So when did this little thing develope?" Cross growled at Allen who huddled under the sheetlass he listened to Tyki pound on the door and yell. When Allen didn't answer Cross stomped over to the bed and ripped the covers off. Cross let his hand come down. His palm cracked across Allen's face. Grabbing Allen's hair Cross dragged Allen off the bed and onto the floor.

His hand moving as he slapped, punched, and kick Allen. Allen's lip was split and how had a black eye; bruises littered his body in huge discolorations. "so your a faggot now are you?!" Cross screamed as his fist slammed into Allen's stomach. At the same time Allen released. His cum roping it's self on Cross's shirt and pants, as well as on Allen's bare chest.

"What the fucking hell?!" Cross yelled out as he slapped Allen across the face again, a hand mark burning itself into Allen's cheek. After a few more hits Cross noticed that Allen was hard again. "Well I'll be damned." Cross said as he gripped Allen's shirt. "Your a fucking masochrist." Allen let the world fade away when Cross raped him.

* * *

 **Kanda's POV**

"Let me out!" Kanda yelled, "Let me out, I'll apologize and I'll buy them a new fucking window!" When he didn't get a response he yelled out, "Shitheads!" For good measure. Sighing he went and sat in the uncomfortable bed in the cell that was now his.

After a few minutes Kanda heard the clopping of someones thick sole shoes heading towards him. Standing up he made his way to the bars, to get a better view of who was out there he wrapped his fingers around the iron bars.

A wooden stick that the prison guards used cracaked against his fingers. Cursing Kanda shoved away from the bars and inspected his fingers. A voice that sounded like frozen watet floated across the air and slapped him in the face, "How is daddy's little boy doing?"

Kanda's head jerked up and he stared at the man before him. The man had the same hair color as Kanda except it weeny only to the man's shoulders. The man also had light brown eyes. The man would have been considered handsome but he had cold calculating eyes and a scar that went from his hair line to his jaw.

"Dad," Kanda questioned.

"Now I would ask you how you've been and everything like that but unfortunately I'm here on official business." Kanda's dad said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Kanda sashes as he leaned against that far wall as he crossed his arms.

"Daddy wants to know where the money mommy left you is." Kanda's dad stated.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kanda shrugged.

"Fine if you won't tell me where the money is then I'll have to force you to tell me." Kanda's dad said. As Kanda's dad snapped his fingers and the barred walls that divided the cells up lifted he said, "Just keep in mind I know how much you like it up the ass. I've told all of these men in here that if they gang bang you than they can go home and walk free of this place."

The men all started their way towards Kanda. Kanda's dad turned and walked out while saying, "Have fun, son." Hands grabbed at Kanda and dragged him down.

* * *

 **Allen's PoV**

Allen woke up and stared blankly at the wall in front of him. Pain exploded all over his body, but he didn't say anything he just laid there. The sound of someone moving next to him made Allen's whole body tense up in fear.

Cross rolled off the bed stretching, he moved towards the door but froze and turned towards Allen. "Slut get up And take a shower." Cross growled as he left the room.

After a moment of being alone Allen mindlessly got up and did as Cross asked him to. He flinched when he felt the cum that Cross had jetted into him slide down his legs and onto the bathroom floor as he stepped into the automatic shower.

The door too the tropical part popped open and Allen stumbled in. As he settled into the lagoon he surveyed his body. He was covered in bruses from head to toe. There wasn't a place that looked like it hadn't been touched.

Slowly lifting his gaze from his unreconizable body he took in his surroundings more fully. Memories came rushing back of when him and Tyki had been in here. Thoughts of Tyki washed over him, emotions forced themselves on Allen. Allen cried, he wept. He cried because he missed Tyki, and he wept because of what Cross had done to him.

After a while Allen got out and got dressed, he didn't want to go any where near Cross so he stayed up in his bedroom, until Cross yanked him down the stairs. Numbly Allen ate the egg and bacon that had been placed in front of him. He was about half way through when Cross sat down across from him and opened his mouth to say something.

* * *

 **Kanda's POV**

Morning couldn't have come soon enough for Kanda. He had been gang banged raped for hours and then as the sun started to filter through, the majority of the men started to tire and they stopped to sleep. Only a few men were left, and they were still using his body for pleasure. The entire time Kanda had cried. He hated his father, he hated these men and their sickening touch, he cried because he missed Daniel.

Kanda let out a strangled cry as one of the men jerked on his penis as he rammed himself into him. Another man shoved his unwashed dick down Kanda's throat. Kanda would have fought back but he had tried before and had failed miserably, now he was just to tired. When the man who was taking him in the ass pulled out and cummed all over him, mixing his cum with everyone else's cum, the door opened and Kanda's dad walked in.

"Is that you son?" His dad asked, "I couldn't recognize you with all that white stuff on you." he chuckled. "Man does it smell in here." when Kanda didn't say anything in return his dad plowed on. "I came here wondering if you remembered where that money is yet." his dad said as he walked closer to the cell.

Kanda didn't say anything again. Frustrated his dad called the guards in. "Beat him up until he passes out from blood loss." he said as he left the building again. Hard wooden sticks slammed down onto his naked body. He could feel his skin open up and bleed and he could also feel it bruising. But he didn't say anything, because frankly he couldn't. He had lost his ability to speak a while ago.

He remembered the sun setting, the light that streamed through the barred windows growing less and less, finally there was no more light and the beatings stopped. The door opened and his dad walked back in while flicking on the light. From his unresponsive position Kanda was eye level with his blood. It pooled around him in its dark red form. dimly he saw his father say something, laugh, and then turn and kick him.

Darkness surrounded him and the world faded. When he came to he was on the side of a road, his body was aching but he strangely felt detached from the worst of the pain. Standing up as well as he could he started walking to a house that held the only person he had loved, Daniel.

Reaching Daniel's apartment, he knocked. The door opened after he heard a few bangs and the sound of someone cursing as they tripped. Daniel stood there in the door way his eyes wide and his chest heaving. "Oh my god. What the hell happens to you?" Daniel asked. Rushing to his side Daniel picked Kanda up as brought him inside. Kanda could tell that his foot was broken from how it flopped around. How had he been able to walk on that? Shrugging Kanda decided not to worry about it now that he was in his lovers arms where it was safe.

Daniel in a panic gently set Kanda on his bed as he drew a lukewarm bath. Picking Kanda up again he stripped him of his clothes and set him in the water where he washed off everything with a wash cloth. After washing eveything off, Daniel picked Kanda up again and dried off Kanda's limp, boneless body. Carrying him back to the bed, Daniel went back into the bathroom then he came back out with a first aid kit. Daniel then disinfected all of the cuts.

The thing that scared Daniel the most was that emotion didn't say anything. He didn't give a shout of pain or even a whimper. Sure he grimaced but any man would have screamed or even groaned. After finishing up the disinfecting process, Daniel scooped up the phone and called for an ambulance.

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

Cross sat down across from Allen,"I signed you up for a "Boot Camp" if you will. You'll be going there tomorrow. It's actually called 'Hell on Earth' You're going there so that you can get this homosexual phase out if your system." Cross said as he drugged into his own breakfast.

Allen's fork dropped onto the table, "What?" Allen whispered.

Briefly glancing up at him Cross shrugged, "Yeah, thought that it would be the best thing to do in order to get you over this homosex-," Allen cut Cross off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Allen yelled as he stood up so fast that he sent his chair slamming to the ground. "You think that this is a phase! If this was a phase then you could have helped me by NOT fucking raping me! This is not a phase! The man you threw out yesterday! Well guess what! I! Fucking! Love! Him! If you can't handle that then I might as well move in with him!" Allen screamed at Cross.

Cross continued eating his food. " This still doesn't change the fact that you are going to 'Hell on Earth'. Get packed you're leaving at 5 in the morning." and with that Cross left the sobbing Allen in the kitchen.

* * *

 **Ahhh! Finally! I feel so good now! I finally updated this story. I've Missed this evil feeling of leaving you guys at a cliff hanger. mwhahaha! So Kanda is now in the hospital unable to talk now because of the traumatic experience he just went through; I don't blame him. Now Cross knows about Allen and Tyki at their most happiest moment and now Allen is going to be forced to go to a boot camp called 'Hell on Earth'.**

 **Now questions for you guys to think over. Who is Allen going to met at the camp. How is Daniel going to deal with Kanda's mental blockage. And why was CrOSS so happy a few chapters back.**

 **Now what I sort of want to see in the comments is what you guys think of Daniel. and what you think is going to happen to Allen at camp.**

 **Wwwwhhhhhhaaaa! I'm so excited guys I'm back in my game and I and ready!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading.**

 **please comment!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I totally forgot my password and just barely tried to get back onto this amazing site. I have such evil plans! Mwhahaha! I'm impressed that you guys don't know why Cross was so happy a few chapters back, but that makes it all the more better. Oh this is going to be good.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own D. Grey-Man**

* * *

Chapter 9

'Hell on Earth'

* * *

 **Allen's POV:**

Allen sat there on the couch, numb and emotionless. Ever since Cross had told him that he would be going to this boot camp, he had wanted to run to Tyki and find him, but Cross has been watching him the whole time; there was absolutely no chance of escaping. Allen felt horrible; this was all his fault, Tyki was thrown outside naked and he has no clue as to what has happened. Cross stood up from where he was sitting on the couch, Allen flinched back and sank as far as he could into the couch that he was on.

"Oh please," Cross scoffed. "You are undesirable. I forced you to have sex in order to teach you a lesson you pathetic swine."

A cold fist settled heavily in the pit of Allen's stomach.

"Although, you were pretty good," Cross said as he came to Allen, his knee up on the couch besides Allen's thigh. "having a masochist lover is new experience for me. Can't say that I don't hate it though."

Allen flinched as Cross raised his hand. The next thing he knew was that he was sprawled over the arm of the couch from the slap he Cross had given him, the honking of a vehicle out front froze Cross from anymore abuse. "Looks like you were saved by the bus." Cross jerk Allen to his feet and launched him at the door, his suitcase following after him. "Go," Cross whispered dangerously. "Get the hell out of my house."

Allen picked himself up and grabbed his suitcase and left the house as fast as he could. The bus was shorter and painted in a sickly green. "To hell on earth?" the bus driver asked. Allen nodded even though he felt that he was leaving the place that would be called hell on earth.

* * *

 **Daniel's POV:**

Daniel was frantic; Kanda had been asleep for hours after his surgery. He had internal bleeding, a broken foot, broken arm, and various broken fingers and toes. Rage filled Daniel, he hated himself, and he hated who ever had done this to Kanda. He was pacing the small space that was Kanda's hospital room. He wanted to break something. He wanted to kill these people who had done this. He wished that Kanda hadn't walked away from him. Finally after hours of constant moving he sat down, looking at the beautiful face of Kanda, and listening to the steady beeping of his lover's heartbeat, until he had fallen asleep.

He woke up with a start, Kanda wasn't in his bed. Launching himself to his feet he bolted out from the room, "Excuse me, where is Kanda?" he asked a nurse.

"Oh, he's being looked at." She stuttered as she looked at the clipboard that was in her arms.

"What room?" Daniel asked through clenched teeth, _Damn this woman is too slow._ He thought.

"Room 307," she said. As soon as she finished Daniel was off.

Reaching the room he knocked and then burst in, not waiting for a reply. He saw Kanda huddled on the cushioned bench that the doctors had them sit on. A strange man was standing there, he looked like Kanda, but only the hair looked the same that was it. The doctor stood to the side. The only thing that tipped Daniel off that something was wrong was the way that Kanda looked like he wanted to get away from the strange man.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Daniel asked as he moved in front of Kanda. As soon as he was in front of Kanda, Kanda clutched the back of Daniel's shirt, which was so unlike him. All the fire and anger that usually came from Kanda was gone, now all that he had was fear and he was child-like; it made Daniel sad.

"I'm Yu's father," the man said with an outstretched hand. "You can call me Jack."

Daniel's eyes never wavered from Jack's eyes, "I think you better go." He said without shaking Jack's hand.

Jack sniffed in dismay. "Excuse me," but I am Yu's father, I know what is best for him. I don't know who you are."

"I am Daniel, the man that is in love with Yu." Daniel said glaring at Jack. "I may not know everything about Yu, but I know what his is comfortable and when he is not." You better go, because Yu doesn't want you to be around him."

Jack glared and slammed out of the room. Daniel turned to the doctor, "What did he want?"

The doctor paled and shrugged. Daniel got the feeling that the doctor wasn't telling the truth. "Come on Yu, we're leaving. It isn't safe here." Picking Kanda up he took him out of the hospital and to his apartment, where he changed him into an oversized t-shirt and made him so tea before he put him to bed.

* * *

 **Allen's POV:**

The bus had picked up a lot of kids and it was hours after he had gotten on that the bus stopped. Getting off he waited with many other people for the camp director to show them in. A man appeared, he was on the shorter side, thin, a head of black hair reached just past his ears. He was dressed, well overdressed actually. He has on slacks, a white buttoned shirt, and a vest, and spectacles rested on his long nose. "Well hello, my children." He boomed. Allen didn't like him, he was overly jolly and his eyes seemed greedy as they took in everything. "My name is Earl Millennium, but you can call me, Earl." Gesturing to two people who stood by him he continued on, "these are my counselors, the beautiful Lulu Bell, and Skinn Bolic."

Lulu was pretty in a creepy way, she looked at everything in disinterred. Skinn on the other hand look eagerly at everyone, like he couldn't wait to beat everyone up. Allen was lead to his cabin, he was in the same cabin as this guy named Howard Link, Arystar Krory (who preferred to be called Krory), and a blind kid named Noise Marie. The cabin was smaller and the other cabins were all crushed together in order to surround a fire place that was in the middle. A lake was close to them and they were surrounded by mountains.

"Hello," Krory said enthusiastically while he hugged Allen. "This is our cabin, Cabin 19." He said with pride. "I cleaned this cabin so that it would feel more home to you. Isn't it sparkling?" he asked grinning.

Allen forced a smile, "Yes it is?" even though he could see a layer of dust in some of the corners.

"This is your bed," Krory said as he placed Allen's suitcase on a bottom bunk. "Right under me." The way that Krory had used his words made Allen blush slightly.

"Hello," Howard said before he ducked out of the cabin.

Allen wanted to shout no after him, he was a bit over whelmed by Krory and his enthusiasm. "Sorry," Krory said as he sat down, his gusto all of a sudden gone. "I don't like Howard, he scares me so I pretend to be," he waved a hand around looking for the word, "full of life when he is around."

"Why do you do that?" Allen asked, a bit thrown by the quick change in Krory.

Krory looked at him, "He's bad news."

"oh," Allen said still not understanding fully.

"So what are you in here for?" Noise asked him. After he didn't answer Noise nodded, "I understand, I'll go first. I'm here because my parents don't know what to do with me. I'm blind, what do you do with a blind boy?"

Krory gave a forced smile, his teeth looked pointed, "I'm here because I couldn't follow in my family's footsteps."

"And," Noise prompted.

Krory sent a small glare in Noise's direction. "I have a small obsession over vampires. I dyed my hair black and white, got red contacts, and when I got my teeth sharpened, that was it for my parents. Last straw really. They moved away and they pay the camp from where they live, they have every intention of keeping me here until I'm eighteen and can live on my own." Krory said with a shrug.

"Why are you in here for?" Krory asked, repeating what Noise had asked before.

Allen sat there in silence, amazed that they had shared so easily with him. "I understand, you don't feel comfortable enough, that's fine, you'll tell us when you're ready."

They yell of light out sounded, "Time for bed." Noise said with a smile.

Howard shuffled in and went to bed on the top bunk over Noise. Krory flipped off the light and went to bed also. Allen rolled over; he didn't know what to think anymore. Wrapping his arms around himself he fell asleep thinking about Tyki.

* * *

 **There you go, made a bit of a longer chapter for you guys in order to apologize and ask you guys to forgive me.**

 **Please review. :D**

 **Tell me what you think about Earl running the camp.**

 **Next one should be coming soon and should be longer. I finally got the story downloaded onto the computer so it should be easier to remember where I left off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Told you I would get it up fast. :D I finally did it.**

 **So when Allen is at this 'camp', stuff is going to happen and it's going to get dark, guys; it's going to get really dark. So I hope I don't lose any followers and you readers, but I don't want you to read anything that you don't want to or that you would/could be triggered by. This is going to dip heavily into; self-harm, self-abuse, depression, and tragedy. I don't want anyone who could be triggered by this to read it if they could fall back into doing any of this or anything like that. (trust me, I know, I use to self-harm a lot; and am still struggling.) NO more confession. Read it if you want to (I sincerely hope you do) but I won't hold it against you if you don't. No complaining though if you do read it, I warned you so please don't complain.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own DGM**

* * *

Chapter 10

Day one

* * *

 **Allen's POV:**

Allen was jerked awake by what sounded like an air horn. He spun and tumbled out of his bed. Looking up he saw that Krory was awake and already freshly showered, he had been awake way before the air horn had sounded. Howard was gone, and so was Noise. "Where is everyone?" Allen asked.

"Noise is eating food, and Howard…who knows where that guy is." Krory said. "Here, I'm to show you around."

Allen took Krory's out stretched hand and followed him out. The camp was bustling around with many other people, who all looked like they had woken up before the air horn. They were all freshly showered and were laughing and eating food. "This doesn't seem much like Hell on Earth." Allen grumbled.

"It is though," Krory said with a nervous glance around. "Those people are on the Camp director's good side."

"That looks like everyone," Allen stated.

"Well, that isn't everyone." Krory stopped and pulled Allen into an ally way that was in between to cabins. Krory frowned a little when Allen yanked his arm from his grasp. "Don't trust the majority of the people that are here, they're good at pretending that they're your best friend."

"What about you and Noise?" Allen asked, "You two trusted me easily."

"Of course we did," Krory said simply. "We're already on the Directors bad side, so what is there to lose?" Krory left the ally way and led Allen farther down the dirt path. "We tell people in hopes that they hear the truth before the liars get to them, and try to turn them against us. We hope that one day they'll believe us over them, hasn't worked yet though." They came to a stop in front of a concrete building, "Here we are," motioning to the building he said, "These are the showers, extremely cold when you first get into them but then they warm up okay. It does look like a lot of people have used them already, so your water is probably going to be cold."

As if on cue, a guy ran out shivering and was covered in goosebumps. Seeing Krory the guy slowed for a brief moment, "Careful kid, that guy is known as the vampire, he killed his family and the court sent him here. Almost killed a guy in his last cabin before he was sent to solitary." And with that the guy was gone.

Allen looked at Krory with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't kill my parents, you have to have them pay in order to stay here, the fight between the guy…I gave him a bloody nose. The real reason on why I was sent to solitary was because the guy was Jasdero, and he's Earl's nephew so that's why I was sent to solitary." Krory said with a shrug.

Seeing how Krory bluntly stated it and the small smile on his face Allen guessed that he didn't regret it, "You don't regret it?"

Krory laughed, "Hell no, when you met Jasdero you'll understand." Handing Allen a towel Krory said, "Here take this, take a shower, and we'll go back to the cabin so you can get dressed."

Nodding Allen took a quick shower, Krory was right, the shower was freezing, especially in the mountains. It numbed him and gave him a brain freeze. But he couldn't help but stay huddled on the ground and let the water numb him, he didn't want to be here, he missed Tyki. Allen let himself have his crying session and then he shut off the water. When he was drying himself off he looked down at his body and instantly regretted it, bruises covered him from Cross, memories came flooded back. His tongue ran over his lip where it was split. Allen shook himself out from his memories and forced himself into worrying about how to position the towel so that no bruises were showing, but it was impossible. The bruises covered him from head to toe. "Hey Krory?!" Allen waited for Krory's response, but it never came. Maybe Krory had left him, the thought worried Allen and sent him into a bit of a panic.

But then he heard something that made him go around the building to inspect it. He followed it to the back of the showers, it was Krory on the ground. A gang of boys stood around him, their feet hitting him and they were spiting on him. Krory looked up, his face was bloodied, a split ran down from his temple, and his lip. His hair was messy and his clothes were ripped. His eyes seemed to tell him to leave.

But Allen shook his head and stepped forward, his towel wrapped tightly around his waist. "Hey!" he yelled.

The group of boys froze, their heads turned in unison towards Allen. Allen gulped and lifted his head up. "what is going on here?" he asked. The sentence, _show no fear_ , ran through his mind over and over again.

A guy stepped forward. He had a dark tan and had dark black hair that was layered. Dark make up rimmed his eyes making them stand out. He was dressed in a tank top and black skinny jeans. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by a long blond haired guy that also had a dark tan and was dressed in a tee-shirt and skinny jeans. "Who the hell are you?" The blond guy snapped.

The dark haired guy turned a glare upon the blond, "Jasdero," the dark haired guy warned.

 _Oh so this is Jasdero_ , Allen thought, _well he looks every bit like a pansy_.

The dark haired guy walked towards him, a charming smile spread across his face. "Hello," the guy said as he led Allen around the corner of the building. "my name is Devit."

Upon closer inspection Allen could see that Devit was attractive. He had muscles that swelled and stood out from his tank top that seemed that like it had to stretch across his abdomen and chest, it was amazing because he was muscular but slim. His dark black hair seemed to have highlights of a lighter black and maybe even a dark brown, and his lips were thin but mesmerizing. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Devit continued, his voice was sleek and had a husky touch to it, it made Allen want to close his eyes and purr.

"I'm glad I saw it," Allen forced himself to snap, but it came out weak sounding.

"Oh?" Devit asked with a grin. "And why is that?"

"Krory is my friend," Allen said as he swallowed and leaned back against the building. He instantly wished that he hadn't because the wall was freezing against his bare skin. But he forced himself to stay.

The grin was wiped from off of Devit's face. "Trust me," Devit said as he leaned forward. Allen pressed himself even more against the wall and cursed himself again for leaning against it. "He is not your friend. He raped a guy." Devit leaned away and spread his hands. "and don't get me wrong. I don't have anything against gays, in fact I could go either way; it's the raping that bugs me, though. So I say that he deserve what he's getting right now."

Allen's body numbed, he didn't like the rape either. "I don't care." Allen said as he stepped closer to Devit, which forced Devit to take a step back. "Let him go."

They stood there for a bit, and then Devit grinned again. "As you wish." Walking towards the back, Devit yelled for them to let Krory go. Turning back to Allen, Devit nodded and said, "Until later." Then he was followed by the group of guys. Krory later rounded the corner, staggering. "What did you promise him?"

Allen glared at him, "Nothing."

"Allen, that's not good," he said, stumbling closer, "that means he has an interest in you." He said with an outstretched hand.

Allen walked away, "Don't except me to save you again, and don't ever touch me." Allen left a confused Krory behind as he went to go and change into clothes.

It was about mid-afternoon when Devit appeared in the doorway of his cabin. "Hello hero," Devit said, "Earl wants you at the head cabin." He explained before Allen could ask what he wanted. Allen followed Devit out. People smiled and waved at Devit. Truthfully Devit didn't seem all that bad, but his brother, Jasdero, well he seemed annoying.

"Here you go," Devit said as he opened the door for Allen. An unexpected blush cursed Allen as it swept across his cheeks, the smile that was on Devit's face widened ever so slightly.

The blush darkened and Allen stomped into the cabin. "Whoa, whoa, who's trying to break my floor boards?" said a voice that had a smile in it.

"Sorry," Allen grumbled as he took a seat, across a desk, sat the camp director, Earl.

A smile that was pleasant enough, but made Allen's insides twist up, cut across Earl's face. "Here," he said as he handed Allen a few papers, "we just need you to fill this out. Devit, can you just wait outside?"

The sound of Devit leaving made Allen's fear jump up into his throat. The door swung shut letting Allen know that he was gone.

"These are just forms that tell us a little about you're self." Earl said with that same smile on his face.

Allen looked through the pages, filling them out as he went. They asked the basics, his name, where he was from, if he was allergic to anything, if he had problems at school, problems at home, problems with anything else really, his fears, what he liked to do. Then he hesitated, sexual preference. He stopped his pen poised over the questions, then he wrote out the answer, straight. That was too personal of an answer to put for him down honestly. Not when everything that has happened, has happened because of that.

"Thank you," Earl smiled as he gathered up the papers, "you can leave now."

Allen stood up and left the main office, Devit was standing outside of the cabin, a cig between his lips. Seeing that it was Allen he grinned and jumped up from off the wall. "How was it?" He asked as he blew smoke away from Allen and into the wind.

He offered Allen the cig, but Allen politely declined. "It was okay." He answered as he walked towards his cabin. Devit slung an arm around his shoulders. Surprisingly Allen didn't feel the need to shrug him off like he usually did with other people. He was comfortable around him.

"What do you say to sneaking out of your cabin ten minutes after lights out and meeting me by the showers tonight?" Devit whispered into his ear.

Allen stumbled in his walking but Devit held him up. "W-why? What's happening?"

"Well," Devit said as he turned and walked in front of Allen, elegant and not stumbling as he walked backwards. "It's more like a bit of a party; don't be disappointed though, it's as best as the cabin parties get."

"So not to good?" Allen asked with a laugh.

Devit laughed as well as he returned to Allen's side, "No not to good." He agreed.

"I don't think tonight would be the best," Allen said in apology.

"Okay, that's fine," Devit said with a smile as he dropped him off at his cabin. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Allen was smiling when he walked into his cabin, but his smile was quickly wiped from his face as he saw Krory who was glaring at him. "Allen," Krory started.

But Allen just ignored him; he went to his bed and got under the thin covers. He closed his eyes and soon he was asleep.

* * *

 **Kanda's POV:**

It's been two days since Daniel has taken Kanda from out of the hospital, and it still seems like Daniel is alone. Kanda refuses to talk, or its physically impossible for him too; Daniel didn't know which one exactly. All he knew was that Kanda was plagued. He didn't know what had happened exactly but he still remembered how Kanda had looked when he had first come home. He had also reeked of sex. At first he had thought that it was just a bad lover who was abusive, that was until he saw the way that Kanda had shrunk away from his father. If this was rape than he was cursing himself ten times over for 1. Not punching Kanda's father in the face as hard as he could and 2. For giving Kanda a bath. He should have rushed him to the hospital to get evidence and put Kanda's father in jail. But he had washed the evidence of any sexual assault down the drain.

Right now he was cooking in the kitchen; he was flipping a pancake when two arms, that were thin, encircled him around the waist. It was Kanda. Daniel was troubled. Kanda never did this, although he didn't protest it, he was a little unnerved by the sudden change in character and with the way Kanda refused to talk. "Hey Yu," Daniel said softly as he put the spatula down and turned around to return Kanda's hug. Kanda's appearance had changed also, he had lost weight, and his dark blue eyes now seemed huge in his small face. His hair was longer than Daniel ever remembered it being before. Daniel softly turned Kanda around and gently started to braid his hair. Everything he did with Kanda was always softly and slowly. But Daniel was going to treat Kanda and do everything he could to make up for the terrible way he had treated him all those times before. Tying off the braid, Daniel hugged Kanda slowly from behind. He rested his chin on Kanda's shoulder. "You ready to eat?" he whispered.

A very slight shake of the head, told Daniel that Kanda wasn't hungry. "Babe," he tenderly sighed out. "You need to eat, it's been a while." A slow hesitant nod came from Kanda. Which told Daniel that Kanda was willing to eat. "Here," Daniel pulled out a chair. "sit."

Kanda sat and silently waited. His feet swinging and his gaze stayed unfocused on the floor where light that was streaming through the kitchen window rested at. He was dressed in an oversized shirt that was slipping off from his shoulders. His thighs were pale and thin. The hint of plaid boxers peeked out from underneath the shirt. Placing a pancake on a plate, Daniel put the plate in front of Kanda. Daniel watched him as he picked up a fork and cut up the pancake. Nothing else had been added to it.

Getting up Daniel went to the fridge and poured some milk. Turning around he saw that a third of the pancake was already gone. A smile spread across his face as he sat down and put the milk in front of Kanda. He ended up feeding the rest of the pancake to Daniel and then he drank half of the milk. "Good job," Daniel smile as he hugged Kanda. Turning he washed the plate, when he turned around he was already gone. Wandering to his small bedroom he saw Kanda, asleep on his bed, the TV was on playing some TV show. Daniel put his shoes on and went to go and pick up their school work.

* * *

 **Allen's POV:**

Allen found himself at the corner of the showers, all he had to do was walk out from around the corner and he would be at the back of the showers, but a high voice stopped him.

"So Devit," the voice said. "I think I know a secret about you." She voice sang.

"Oh?" came the amused voice of Devit. His voice sent chills up and down Allen's arms and made a strange pull happen in the lower region of Allen's stomach. "Well tell me, Road, what is it?"

Road answered, "You have a crush on someone?"

"That's right," Devit said, unashamed of the fact, "But do you know who?"

"That's the hard part," Road said, she sounded like she was pouting. "I've only heard this from Jasdero, and you know how he is, can't remember names to save the life of him."

"I'll tell you," Devit said.

"You will?!" Road squealed with delight.

"Yes, but you'll owe me a favor later on," Devit said. "Deal?"

"Hmmm," Road thought it over. "Okay, deal!"

"He's name is Allen." Came the soft reply of Devit.

The air horn sounded, sending Allen spiraling from his sleep. Although he was being forced awake, he woke with a smile.

* * *

 **There, tell me what you think. :)**

 **Please send your reviews. I wanna know what you think.**

 **::^_^::**


	11. Chapter 11

**Haha thank you, sushikokoro for your review and enthusiasm. I'm glad that I am back too. It's a wonderful feeling to read and see how you guys react to the story, and to see what your suggestions are. So anyways I want you guys to review! I love them. :)**

 **Warning:**

 **This chapter holds self-harm and depression, and masturbation! ;)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do NOT own DGM**

 **(I really wish I did though.)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Day two

* * *

 **Kanda's POV:**

Daniel's progress with his love was slow and he didn't know what Kanda's reaction would be to certain situations. Kanda was fragile and unpredictable while he was in this quiet demeanor; Daniel wasn't use to it. Just a few minutes ago Daniel had accidentally cut himself while he had been cutting up a carrot. He had yelled in surprise and had rushed over to the sink to wash it out. Kanda had scrambled into the kitchen, his chest was heaving and his eyes were wide as they were scanning everything in the room, before settling onto Daniel. Kanda had hurried over to him and grabbed his hand. Daniel let Kanda act in his curious childlike behavior; he pulled Daniel's hand from under the steady stream of water. Kanda inspected his hand from every angle until he saw the blood starting to pool under the skin. Kanda squeezed the tip of Daniel's finger and the blood beaded out from under the skin. Daniel kept his steady blue eyes trained on Kanda, in the way his long eyelashes now caused lengthy shadows upon the tops of his now pale cheeks, the way his brow was farrowed as he concentrated on Daniel's finger. How his pale, pink lips were slightly opened and how he seemed to be holding his breath. But what unsettled Daniel so much was how Kanda's dark blue eyes, which have seemed to be empty of all spark, now seemed to leeched onto the blood as it rolled down his finger.

Carefully Daniel pulled his hand from Kanda's tightening grasp. "Yu," Daniel said as he gently rested his uninjured hand onto Kanda's shoulder. "I'm okay."

Kanda's gaze never wavered from the cut on Daniel's finger though. Daniel brushed back Kanda's hair from his face, "Yu." After several moments of silence, Kanda forcefully tore his stare from Daniel's finger, and looked into Daniel's pale, blue eyes that were framed with dark lashes. Daniel's dark sandy blond hair was in disarray and a cowlick poked through the thick silky layers. Once Daniel saw that he had his attention he smiled tenderly, but the fear and concern was still plain in his eyes. "would you like to cut up the rest of the carrot while I go and get a bandage?"

Kanda nodded and moved over to where the carrot was, grabbing a fresh knife, he set to work. Once Kanda was busy Daniel went to the bathroom to grab a band aid.

* * *

 **Allen's POV:**

Ever since he had woken up he had felt the best that he had ever felt in a long time. Well, it seemed like a long time. He had only been this happy with Tyki. A pang of guilt ad longing made Allen physically stop and place a hand over his heart, as if he could sooth the dulling ache. Allen dashed thoughts of Tyki from out of his head, as he stepping into the showers. He had woken up to the sound of the air horn again with a promise that he would wake up earlier than that cursed horn tomorrow. He rounded the corner and made his way past shower curtains to the very back corner. His steps had an extra bounce to them; he hummed a tune to himself as he placed his towel onto the little metal shelf that was at stomach height for him. Turning on the water of the shower he left the cold water rush over him, he didn't mind it, nothing could get his mood down. Grabbing the loofah that had one of those clear handles attached to it, he poured a generous amount of soap onto it. The loofah quickly lathered as he set to work on his back. Soon he was covered in suds that softened his skin. He smiled as he set the loofah down and set to work on shampooing his hair. Frowning he looked in the mirror that was built in, so that they could shave, his hair had started to grow out, showing his black roots. It was a small detail that most people would miss, but Allen liked his hair silver. Taking his gaze from the mirror he moved to step under the cascade of water, but two darkly tanned arms encircled him around his pale waist.

Yelling Allen jumped and spun around almost falling in the process, but tanned hands grabbed him so he wouldn't. Allen looked up into the face of Devit. A blazing deep blush colored his whole face and it ran onto his neck and chest. "Sorry," Devit laughed as he readjusted the towel that was around his waist. "Didn't mean to scare you. Just thought that we could share a shower in order to save water." He said with an easy grin. Allen, catching Devit's smile, returned it with enthusiasm as he said okay. His blush steadily deepened as Devit dropped his towel and placed it onto of Allen's own towel.

"Here," Allen stammered as he handed Devit the loofah. Allen stepped back, his blush now out of control as he moved behind Devit. Quickly he looked down. Yep, he was hard, but there was enough suds that it wasn't that noticeable…hopefully. He cursed himself, he had a crush on Devit, and his dream didn't mean squat in the long run. He didn't want to disgust the only friend that he had here.

The clatter of the loofah hitting the floor scared Allen from out of his thoughts, "Sorry, it slipped," Devit said as he gave an sorry grin as he bent to pick it up. The loofah had fallen on the ground, at Allen's feet. Before Allen could even move Devit looked up at Allen. Time seemed to freeze as Devit's gaze stopped on Allen's hard on. Devit's eyelashes were long and impossibly dark, his eyes were clear of makeup which made Devit impossibly even more attractive. Devit's lips formed into an 'o' of surprise, before a grin burst out upon his face. "Morning wood?" he asked as he cocked an elegant eyebrow at Allen.

Allen nodded, Devit coming up with a better excuse than he ever would have. Devit nodded as he stood up, his smile still on his face. "Don't be ashamed, everyone gets it." Devit laughed as he turned back to soaping himself up, before he started on his hair. He turned around, "Are you going to take care of that?"

* * *

 **Kanda's POV:**

After they had dinner, Kanda was instantly crashing. He barely had any food, he mainly drank his wine; that Daniel had gotten upon his request. Picking him up, Daniel carried him to the bed, frowning as he did. When had Kanda gotten so light? Tucking him snugly under the sheets, Daniel headed back to the kitchen where he pulled out the homework that both he and Kanda had been missing out on. It had quickly built up, looking at the pile now Daniel was be withered by how much homework they did at school. Next he took out the bills that he had to pay. The numbers were high, too high for him to meet the next deadline with the job he had now; he would have to get two jobs, and drop out of high school. He looked at the small sleeping form that was on his bed. Turning back to table he pulled out his laptop and searched for another job with new determination. He had to do this; he had to do this for Kanda. Calling the school he pulled himself out, and looked for another job. Finding one that paid well, he applied and set to work on Kanda's homework. He was going to get Kanda caught up and then while he was working two jobs Kanda could do his homework while he was away. He worked well into the night and woke up sometime later; a little more than half of Kanda's homework was done.

Pulling himself from out of the chair he went to couch that was by the bed and went to next time he woke up, Kanda was gone. He jolted awake, "Kanda?!" He yelled out in desperation. The sound of the shower running calmed Daniel down, no one was going to get him. No one was going to hurt his Kanda. Looking at the time he got dressed into a fresh set of clothes and headed out the door, going to work.

* * *

 **Allen's POV:**

' _Are you going to take care of that?'_ echoed in Allen's mind, _'are you going to take care of that?', 'are you going to take care of that?', 'are you going to take care of that?'_ Allen stood there, unmoving. He didn't know what to do or what to say. Devit stood there staring at him, his grin slowly fading into a curious but troubled looked as he was met by silence from Allen. "You do know how to," Devit said after he was still met by silence he frown, "right?" he asked.

Allen snapped from his daze, "Of course," he said, brushing that pathetic question aside.

Devit's grin snapped back into place, "Good," he settled onto the floor, sitting cross-legged.

Allen's brow furrowed, "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Devit asked. His grin growing wider with each passing second.

Allen moved his arms, unsure of what to do in this embarrassing situation. "No, care to explain?" he asked as he decided to sit cross-legged in front of Devit.

Devit leaned forward on his hands that were hidden behind his crossed legs, reminding Allen of that of an excited child who couldn't sit still. "I want a demonstration." He said with a small grin.

Allen sputtered, _A demonstration?! Was he crazy? There was no way in hell that he would give a demonstration of masturbation._ "I highly doubt that you need a demonstration." He said still be withered by even the suggestion.

"Oh?" Devit said as he raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that?" He placed a hand upon his chest in fake horror, "Do you think that I am a whore or something?"

Allen was reeling from this suggested insult, "N-no, no!" he stammered out, his hand out stretched pleading falsehood in that accusation. "I-i just," he floundered, "no, no," he repeated.

Devit's grin was wide, "Oh calm down, you're fine." He said with a laugh. "I just want to watch." He pinned Allen with a look that made his blush travel south. "Guys do this all the time; they become better friends by doing this." Devit pouted, "I want us to be better friends."

Allen was at a loss of words, he was pinned in a corner. He felt like he had to do this or their newly found friendship would break. Thinking about it he mentally shrugged, what was the downside of this? He would be able to masturbate in front of the guy he had a crush on. Allen nodded.

"Okay," Devit smiled, "move your legs, I can't see."

Blushing Allen nodded and moved his legs so that Devit could see better. Allen touched himself. The fact that he was wet, and that he was being watched added to the situation. Allen moaned out in surprise on how great it felt, and he hadn't even moved his hand yet. Allen looked at Devit from under his lashes. Devit was focused on Allen's hand, his gaze had turned darker and his mouth was open slightly. Just seeing that expression on Devit made Allen almost cum.

"Move your hand," it was a quiet command that had an unexpected effect on Allen. Allen cried out at he came. He was left trembling as he finished, his dick quickly becoming soft. "Already?" Devit asked, surprise clear in his husky voice.

Allen was embarrassed, he had come very quickly.

"Allen," Devit's voice as deeper and huskier as he said Allen's name. "Would you mind if I...experimented?"

Allen's heavy breathing slowed, "Experimented?"

"Yes." Devit said, his gaze moving slowly up and down Allen's body.

Allen felt a pull in his groin, not knowing exactly what to do, he nodded.

Devit crawled the short distance to were Allen was sitting. At first Devit didn't touch him at all, he just looked. "Here," Devit said as he motioned for Allen to move underneath the shower head. The water cleared his body of all suds and left him clean. As soon as he was clean Devit touched him. His darkly tanned hand encircled Allen's penis. Allen moaned at the touch. Devit started out slowly; slowly he moved his hand up and down Allen's entire length. Then he picked up speed, moving faster and faster. Before Allen could cum though, Devit slowed down and then Allen felt hot breath on his penis. The water that was raining down on them was no longer cold to Allen, it was perfect, it was perfect as Devit enveloped Allen's length in his mouth and sucked. Crying out Allen's hips bucked forward, Devit placed a hand on Allen's hip, holding him down. The urge to cum started it quick escalation. But just like before, Devit stopped before he could. Allen whimpered out as Devit removed his mouth and hand. "Could I try something else out?" Devit asked.

Allen nodded, to weak for words.

"Would you suck mine?" Devit asked as he moved back. Allen nodded without hesitation. Moving he got on his hands and knees before Devit (who was kneeling). Devit was huge! Grasping Devit's great length Allen licked the tip, a moan came from Devit as his fingers knotted themselves into Allen's hair. Allen bobbed his head up and down, moving at different speeds. Devit moaned and his hips bucked. Allen felt something poke at his hole, startled he looked up, it was Devit with the loofah! "Keep going," Devit urged. "Allen nodded and went back, Devit slowly eased the loofa handle into Allen's hole. Allen groaned. The sound around Devit's dick made Devit moan too as he moved the handle in and out. Right before Allen could cum again Devit stopped and gently pushed Allen away. Ug! Allen was on his back, Devit positioned himself at Allen's entrance. Gently he pushed in, and started moving. It felt so good, Allen moaned as Devit stretched him . The pace was quickly picked up as Devit lost himself in his own pleasure and moaned as he came closer and closer. The closer he got the harder he pounded into Allen. Allen moaned, then he jerked as he came.

But Devit was still moving, he hadn't come yet. In one swift move Devit yanked Allen up and dashed their towel's to the ground. Placing Allen on the little ledge Devit made Allen close to cumming again. With each thrust Devit hit harder and deeper into Allen than he had on the floor. Allen moaned as he clutched the shelf and he cummed again with a yell. Devit was moaning loudly clutching hard to Allen's hips Devit slammed himself once more deep into Allen and Allen could feel jets of cum inside of him.

Devit helped Allen off from the shelf, and they both clasped onto the ground. After their breathing got to normal Allen turned to look at Devit, "Mind if I tried something?"

* * *

 **Kanda's POV:**

Daniel came back home after working hours at his job. He walked in through the front door in desperate need of a shower. Kanda was asleep in bed, his homework done on the side table. Letting a slight smile on his face, Daniel went to the bathroom to take a shower. Everything would be okay.

* * *

 **Haha! And that's where I leave you guys! :)**

 **Perfect I know, great cliff hanger. I swear I'm a sadist, but I know I'm a masochist. ;)**

 **Write me a review, please!**

 **Have a good Thanksgiving. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I left you guys at a great cliff hanger! I'm going to be having so much fun with this whole entire story. It's going to be wonderful. :)**

 **Please don't hate me with what I'm revealing in this chapter! :O**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own DGM**

* * *

Chapter 12

Day three

* * *

 **Allen's POV:**

Allen was left stretched out besides Devit. ' _Mind if I tried something?'_ was left unanswered between them. Devit stared at him, thinking about whether or not he should say yes or no. "What do you wanna try?" Devit asked, as he trailed his fingers along Allen's pale side. The startling contrast they had with their skin, simply amazed Devit.

"Please," Allen said as he stretched out underneath Devit's magical touch. "just say yes." the thoughts that were swirling around in Allen's head made his dick grow harder.

Devit rolled so that he was positioned slightly over Allen. A grin covered his face as he let his hand move from Allen's hip up to his face. "What is it that you want so bad?" Devit asked as he trailed his finger along Allen's lip.

Allen softly sucked on Devit's finger, which made Devit's eyes grow dark as his own passion stirred. "You." Allen's simple words knocked the breath from Devit's lungs. Devit took a second to look at man who was below him. Pale skin that flushed easily to the color of a pink rose, the noises that he made.

Allen watched in amazement as a blush crossed Devit's face. A blush covered Allen's own as Devit gave him a slow nod.

* * *

 **Daniel's POV:**

Daniel had fallen asleep on the couch again. Waking up, he squinted as the sun lazily shifted across his face. Sitting up a groan, he rubbed the back of his neck. Sleeping on the couch had a horrible effect on him. But he wouldn't force Kanda into anything until he was okay with it. And so far it hadn't happened yet.

Standing up he limped to the bathroom, his legs were still asleep from being in a cramped up position. Turning on the sink he splashed cold water onto his face. "That's better." grabbing a towel he patted his face dry, looking over the towel that he still held in his hands he looked at his reflection, but something caught his attention. Moving forward he narrowed his eyes, it looked like a small dot of dried blood. Washing it off he turned to put the towel down, and his eyes fell to the small trash can he kept in the bathroom.

* * *

 **Allen's POV":**

Allen moved out from under Devit, "Get on your hands and knees." he said. Then from Devit's surprised expression he added the word please. Smile Devit did as Allen told. Moving Allen went tell he was kneeling behind Devit. Reaching out, Allen hesitantly placed his hands on Devit's backside. The skin was smooth underneath Allen's hands as he gently moved them apart, so that he could see everything. What he did next surprised Devit and himself. He licked Devit. Devit lurched forward in shock even as a moan softly sounded from his lips. Allen continued to rim Devit as he reached around and grabbed Devit's now fully hard dick. As Allen continued to do what Devit wanted Devit was left moaning and gasping, his arms barely holding himself up as he trembled with the need to release. Taking a finger Allen gently eased it into Devit's hole. Devit, not use to the foreign feeling, cried out when he felt the slow stretching of himself.

"Allen," Devit whimpered. "It hurts."

Allen stopped, he didn't want it to hurt Devit. Withdrawing his finger he pulled back himself, and gave Devit room.

"No," Devit said as he turned around and scooted closer to Allen. He grabbed Allen's hand and sucked gently on Allen's fingers. "Don't stop." He said as he leaned back and placed Allen's fingers at his hole again.

Allen went back to work, stretching and moving his finger in Devit's hole, while Devit moaned and cried out beneath him. Moving on to two fingers he placed them at Devit's hole and watched Devit's face in amazement as he worked them inside his body. "Allen," Devit cried out. "I want you," he moaned and arched his back. "in me now."

That demand had never been directed towards him, but he wasn't about to say no to it. Positioning himself at Devit's hole, he kept his fingers at work before he pulled them out and slowly moved himself in.

* * *

 **Daniel's POV:**

Daniel felt like he moved himself as though he would imagine a ghost to move. He couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet as he walked to where Kanda was. He stopped at the bedroom's entrance, and looked at him.

"Kanda?" Daniel said. Barely even whispering it, but Kanda moved and looked up at him from where he was on the bed. Kanda's too big eyes staring at Daniel's own wide eyed frightened ones. "Please tell me that it isn't true." He said in perhaps an even smaller voice than before.

Kanda's eyes widened momentarily and then settled into an attempted innocent and confused look. After a while of no more words being side Kanda looked back at the TV, and that's when Daniel made his move. He moved far faster than Kanda in his state could react. Daniel grabbed the bottom of Kanda's over sized long sleeve shirt and pulled it off of him. Next he yanked off the sweat pants that Kanda had started wearing for a few days now. Kanda released a terrifying animal like scream as he scrambled to hide underneath the covers. Daniel let him, he had seen enough. Grabbing a jacket Daniel walked outside.

* * *

 **Allen's POV:**

It felt so good, Allen could hardly believe it. The tight pressure the encased his penis as he slowly moved it forward into Devit's body. It was amazing to see it slowly disappear. The tightness that encircled him was so pleasurable but it was so tight that it was almost to the point of being painful. Allen was so close to cumming but seeing Devit's look of pain and pleasure made him hold on. He could bring Devit nothing but pleasure, he just had to last a bit longer. Allen moved forward again softly moaning the whole time. Devit's fingers were pressed hard into Allen's arms, which heightened the sense of pain and pleasure he was obtaining. Finally he was all the way in. Devit was gasping and then he moved which tightened the walls around Allen's dick and made him moan out.

"I'm going to move," Allen said as he held himself perfectly still. "Okay?"

Allen waited for the nod from Devit and when he got it he moved slowly back out of Devit. Soon he was picking up the pace and he couldn't believe it, he had just lost his virginity to Devit, and it felt even more amazing then how he could describe with words. Soon he was pounding in and out of Devit. Devit was moaning and his fingers were clawing at Allen's back. Then Devit was crushing his lips to Allen's as Devit cummed, jets of it roped themselves across Devit's tan torso, and it roped on Allen's arms and part of his chest. Seeing that Devit had cummed, and the unintentional tightening that had happened made Allen lose control, and he cummed in Devit.

* * *

 **Daniel's POV:**

Daniel found himself in an alleyway; the sky was still bright as he paced back and forth. Finally he came to a stop and leaned against the wall. He didn't know what to do, he was at a loss. After a few hours of being alone, he headed back to his apartment. The images of the red cuts on Kanda's arms, the deep ones of his legs, and the long ones on his torso, made tears fill in his eyes. Reaching his apartment he let his coat fall to the floor as he knelt down in front of Kanda. "Kanda," his voice wobbled. "can I hold you?" When he got no response from him Daniel slid in besides Kanda anyways and gathered him into his arms. He needed this. He just needed to hold him.

* * *

 **Kanda's POV:**

Kanda wanted Daniel to hold him, but how could he give permission. How could he, a scared, ugly, unwanted person like himself give permission to someone like Daniel? Surprise filled him as warm arms encircled him. Daniel was holding him. At first Kanda wanted to fight, he didn't deserve this love that was unconditional when it came to Daniel. Daniel had always given Kanda everything when it came to it. Kanda felt a slight itch, and then a sting. Moving his head he saw that Daniel was asleep, and tears were rolling freely down his face, and stinging Kanda as they fell upon the cuts he had made.

* * *

 **Lavi's POV:**

Today was day number three without Allen, Kanda, or Daniel. School was boring without them here, plus he wanted to know what was going on. As soon as the bell for school to be over rang he grabbed his stuff and headed to Allen's house. Knocking on the door he waited. The sound of a woman giggling and a man's rough laugh made Allen stand up straighter and to narrow his eyes. The door opened and Cross's face appeared. Lavi scanned him, Cross was obviously drunk, his hair was messed, and he looked like the joy he was emitting…was being forced. Upon seeing Lavi, Cross turned to the blond haired female and told her that he had business to attend to. She left giving Cross a kiss before glaring at Lavi as she swung her hips towards her car.

She left them there, Lavi standing on the door mat, his arms crossed, and his foot tapping, and Cross leaning against the door way; staring at Lavi.

They stood there in silence. Until Cross opened his mouth, "Look-,"

Lavi interrupted, "I'm not even here for that reason," he said as he shoved past Cross and made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a red wine bottle from the open wine cabinet he popped the cork and took a giant gulp straight from the bottle.

"Oh," Cross slurred, "then what are you here for?'

"Allen," Lavi said as he turned to start cleaning up the great mess that had been caused by what he could only guess was Cross's love making with the unknown woman. Disgust filled him as he wiped down the counter top, which also wiped away Cross's cum. "where is Allen?"

"You're here for Allen?" Sadness and disappointment filled Cross's voice that was all of a sudden close behind him. Two hands grabbed the counter top, Lavi turned around, a glare on his face as he discovered that he was trapped between Cross and the counter top.

"Yes, now tell me where he is." Lavi said as he crossed his arms and glared.

"I love it when you're all feisty with me." Cross said with a lopsided smile. "It's quite a turn on." Cross's hand caressed Lavi's face. The warmth and the callouses sending a shiver up Lavi's back.

"Cross," Lavi warned.

Cross dismissed the tone of Lavi's voice as he kissed Lavi. Lavi's knees grew weak and his thoughts flashed back to the day he had brought Allen home from the Pinky.

 _The door opened and Cross stood there, bare chested and with a wine glass in hand. The evidence of a woman being there was obvious from the grin that covered Cross's face and the overly strong smell of cheap perfume in the air, it was more than likely a hooker._

" _Ah, you're home." Cross said as he looked the two boys over._

 _Lavi flushed and tore his gaze from Cross's chest. It was a muscular chest, on that had a few scars here and there; he didn't know what from but they seemed to draw his attention and he had a hard time looking away from them._

" _Where do you want me to put him?" Lavi asked, his voice sounded a bit small._

" _Follow me." Cross said as he led them upstairs._

 _When they got to Allen's room, Lavi moved around quietly as he laid Allen down and started on taking off his shoes. Lavi was a bit peeved because Cross wasn't helping, he was staring. Lavi didn't say anything though because he could feel the stare move up and down his body. The stare of Cross made him grow hard as he went about getting Allen undressed for bed._

" _Do you have a thing for Allen?" Cross's voice startled him, actually it was more of the question._

 _Lavi shook his head, afraid to voice anything in case if it woke Allen up._

" _Good," Cross was all of a sudden so much closer than he was before. "You're simply too good for my adoptive son; you're mesmerizing." Startled Lavi dropped the sheet that he was pulling over to cover Allen's body; he span around, his eyes wide with surprise. Cross leaned over as much as he could, pushing Lavi until he was almost touching the sleeping form of Allen with his back. Cross's fingers trailed along Lavi's side and gripped his hip with his large, calloused hand. An unintentional moan emitted from Lavi's lips. Cross's hard on pressed into his stomach as Cross leaned over him and worked magic on his neck, trailing his expert lips down to the hollow of Lavi's throat._

 _Lavi panic and tried to shove Cross away when he got to his senses and realized what they were doing with Allen literally right under them. In response Cross spun him around and locked Lavi's arms behind his back so he was hovering over the sleeping form of Allen. Lavi's breath was held as he feared waking Allen u, then he felt nimble fingers sooth around his side and down his hip bone to his hard on. Cross slowly unzipped the zipper, the sound of it penetrated the room in its quiet rasping. Lavi released a soft moan as Cross squeezed his length and started moving up and down. His pants were slid down his legs baring his ass to the small space that separated them._

 _Cross's dick propped at Lavi's hole, and then he slid in. Lavi bit down hard on his lip, breaking the skin and drawing blood. The dry entry burned the ring of muscle, and caused him to moan low in his throat. Cross hissed out a deep breath as he nipped at Lavi's ear, "You're so tight, it hurts."_

 _Lavi's tip pumped out with pre cum that covered the tip and dripped onto the bed sheet. "Shh," Cross breathed through clenched teeth as he pulled all the way out. There was a second of loss that seemed unbearable to Lavi before Cross slammed into him. Lavi lurched forward and screamed out, but Cross covered his mouth with his hand so it came out muffled and quiet. Cross thrust in and out, pounding deep into Lavi. There was a moment when Lavi reached his climax and started to cum. A small jet of it hit on the sheet by Allen's hand and he stirred in his sleep. Cross gripped Lavi at the base to stop anything else from coming, and they all held their breath. Allen muttered and turned his back to them and then Cross started again but this time he kept his hold on Lavi so he couldn't cum; which tormented Lavi. Cross cam with Lavi worn out and bracing himself against the very stable bed post. Then Cross flipped Lavi over onto the floor and put his expert mouth to work again. He bobbed his head up and down all the while holding the base so that he was still unable to release his built up load couldn't release. It was only until Lavi was trembling and growing louder and louder that Cross let go. Lavi bit back a sob as the cum jetted out and landed on top of him._

Lavi snapped out from his daydream and shoved Cross back, this time succeeding. "Where the hell is Allen?!" he demanded. His hands clenched into fists to hide his trembling of desire.

* * *

 **Theres another chapter! Sorry it took me a while to post this one.**

 **Please write me a review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers!**

 **I am back and in "business" writing this story again**

 **I've reread my 'Don't Let Me Go' series, and I can say…..I'm so glad that you guys have read it, but I don't know how. It's been a few years and I can totally tell that my writing has improved. There were so many spelling errors and punctuation problems….I don't know how you read it, but I am glad that you did.**

 **Along with that, I read your previous reviews and some mentioned how they couldn't believe that Cross would rape Allen and send him to a camp to get him out of this "phase", while he had previously taken advantage of Lavi and looks like he is still inclined too. The reasoning is simple...people are shit, and humans, half the time we don't know how to react/act; even when we're being hypocrites.**

 **Second topic to address, did Allen forget about Tyki Mikk because he sure seems like he has, being enthralled by Devit. That is going to be answered throughout the story and hopefully it will all make sense to everyone in the end.**

 **Now, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

 **Warnings: This is rated M for: sex, excessive language, rape, abuse, self-abuse, and basically all things horrible in this world.**

 **Please enjoy this story**

 **Please drop a review at the end of this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

 **Kanda's PoV:**

Slow waking up from-a thankfully-nightmare free sleep, I could feel the warm embrace of Daniel around me. His soft breathing could be heard in the quiet room. Slowly shifting in his arms, I gazed up at him, and remembered the first time I had laid eyes on him. We had been in our final year of middle school when he had caught me eye. He had been walking, minding his own business when he came across an elementary girl being harassed by a small group of young boys. I watched him, expecting him to act like how everyone else had, and just ignore them and move on, but he had been different. He stopped, crouched down to their level, and the next thing I knew the kids were all laughing. I didn't know what he had said but the girl had wiped the tears from her face, the boys grew to look sheepish, and they all began to laugh.

Since that day, I found myself unintentionally keeping my eye out for him. I'd see him not as often as I would've liked to, so I did something about it. I slowly figured out his schedule of where he would most likely be, and I inserted myself there. He was usually alone and usually at the library working as an aid. I was out of my mind happy when he talked to me the first time, even though it was just to ask me for a pencil, that when I realized that I was in love; so when we became friends, I was ecstatic.

Brushing his thick blond hair-what shone like the rays of the sun itself-I opened my mouth to say something, when no words came out I sighed while I decided to snuggle closer to the one man that I grew to love almost unbearably so. His slow, steady, strong heartbeat was the lullaby that drifted me off to sleep.

* * *

 **Allen's PoV:**

I laid there in utter bliss-in the afterglow of finally losing my man virginity. Devit was next to me, his breathing still hard as he stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. "I never imagined that THAT would feel THAT good," he breathed out as he laced his fingers over his stomach. Turning his head to look at me he smiled, "I guess today we both lost something to the other."

At his words, realization full struck me; I wasn't going to be stuck here for the rest of my life. I was going to be able to see Tyki Mikk again; I was whoring myself out to Devit. Thinking back to it, I didn't know Devit, and I didn't even know Tyki Mikk all too well either. I had just met Devit, and Tyki Mikk I was only just barely beginning to know before I was sent here. A horrible feeling slammed me right in the gut as I lost all sense of confidence, I didn't even know what I was doing here, and I definitely didn't know if I was making the right chooses.

Startled I looked over to Devit-who had just laced his fingers through mine-questions and uncertainty clouded my thoughts. "Is there a phone here that I can use?" I asked Devit while I shook his hand off and stood up.

When all I got in return was silence I looked over at him. Devit was frowning at me while he watched me towel off. "Well?" I snapped at him as I felt the panic at what had just happen settled in.

"There is, but it's in the Earl's office, you gotta sneak in when he's not there to use it," he stood up and grabbed his own towel from where it had been thrown onto the floor. "Good luck doing that on your own though," he grumbled as he stalked out from the showers.

' _Great, I probably just pissed him off, although I couldn't blame him for being a little mad, I was acting like an ass.'_ wrapping the towel around my waist I walked to my cabin in search for Krory. He was laying on his bunk reading a magazine. "Hey Krory!" I greeted him as I quickly got dressed.

All I got in return was a grunt. I guess I deserved that as well, I wasn't doing to good with making and keeping friends at camp. "Is there a way to sneak into Earl's office when he's not there?"

Turning a page in his magazine, Krory said with a yawn, "There is," he flipped another page, "you sneak in when he's not there, it's that simple."

"Dude!" I hissed out as I ripped the magazine from his hands, "I'm being serious here."

Krory looked at me with a sad look-almost like a kicked puppy-finally he sighed as he sat up, "Fine, around 12 in the morning-when he thinks that everyone is asleep-he goes to the cemetery that is down the road."

"Wait, what, why?" I asked dumbfounded at how strange that was, "Wait, nevermind, he does this every night?"

"Yep, every night," Krory extended his hand, "can I have my magazine back now?"

"Oh, yeah, here you go," I handed the magazine back, while glimpsing that it was a vampire magazine with guys dressed up scandalously with other men. Climbing down from the short ladder I hesitated, "Hey Krory?"

"Yeah," he impatiently huffed out as he flipped another page.

"Don't get mad at me, but I heard that you….raped someone," I whispered.

Dropping his magazine on his lap, Krory sat there with his arms crossed, "Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

All I could do in response was nod.

"No, I did not. I'm hurt that you would think that," he ranted. "I get that we haven't know each other...like at all, but do I seem like the type of person to do that?" when I shook my head he continued, "Now look at my body, I'm hella skinny and weak, do I even LOOK like someone who could even pull off something that horrible?" Again I shook my head. "That's right!" he said as he turned his back to me while grabbing his magazine again. Before I could open my mouth to apologize and ask forgiveness, he quietly uttered. "The reason why I'm so into vampires is because I was attacked by one of my dad's friends who tried to have his way with me. I'm not strong by any means, but I am able to clamp down hard with my jaw; so I bit him. Afterwards, when the guy finally got me to unclamp my teeth from him, he called me a freak. Everyone says that vampires are freaks, and it was my bite that saved me, so if I turned myself into a freak, then no one would mess with me in that way again. That's why I am the way that I am."

There was nothing that I could say in response to that, taking the new information that Krory had just opened up to me about, I laid on my bed; maybe Devit was one of those liars.

 **12 a.m.**

It had just struck midnight when I crept out of bed, staying in the shadows, I crouched waiting to see Earl leave; by 12:05 he did. Creeping over to his cabin/office I slipped past the door and slid my way to his office desk. There is was, colored a bright red, shining like a poisoned apple in the moonlight. Grabbing the phone, I dialed Tyki's number and waited for him to pick up, but the line just rang until it went to his voice mail. Disappointment filled me, but he was probably asleep and I could leave him a voice message.

"Hey Tyki, it's me, Allen. I'm sorry I haven't been able to reach you until now. I was sent to a camp called 'Hell on Earth', it's not as bad as it sounds...yet. Anyways, I was hoping that you'd pick up so I could talk to you," tears clogged my throat, but I cleared them away with a cough. "I miss you, and I think that I did something bad...I don't know what I am doing here, and I am so so sorry." the tears that I was trying to hold back, ran down my face as I rubbed my nose on my sleeve. "I hope that when I see you again that you can forgive me, I gotta go. I'll try calling you again tomorrow around this same time." My lips trembled as I debated if it would be okay for me to say what I wanted to say next, finally I decided to go with my heart, "I love you," I sobbed out as I hung up the phone gently. Turning around I hurried back to my cabin, wiping tears as I went.

* * *

 **Lavi PoV:**

"What the hell, what do you mean you sent him to a camp?" I yelled out at the frustratingly drunk man across the table from me. "Why did you send him there for?"

Cross looked away from me as he started to pick at the wooden table. "Does that really matter?"

I could feel all the blood rushing to my head, "Fuck yeah it does," I exploded. Grabbing Cross's shirt front I yanked the infuriating man towards me. "Tell me," I growled out.

Cross's eyes were wide with disbelief before he slid them away from me, "I sent him there because I found him in bed with another guy."

My fingers loosened a tad on his shirt collar, "Are you serious?" I breathed out. "You fucking had a romp with me and you sent him to a camp for doing the same thing?"

Looking at me with determined eyes, Cross defensively said, "I'm an adult, so I know what I am doing. He's just a kid, he doesn't know what he wants."

I stared at the guy before me, "Are you fucking serious?" I whispered out my body trembling in rage.

"Yeah, so wh-," I ended Cross's sentence when I hauled back my fist and slammed it into his face while letting go of his shirt with my other hand. The punch was hard enough to send Cross tipping over his chair and sprawling across the floor. "What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled at me.

"Where is this camp you sent him to?" I asked as I stood over him, anger simmering in my eyes.

At first I thought that he was going to put up a fight and refuse to tell me, but after a moment's hesitation he relented, "Hell on Earth." Turning on my heels, I left him on the floor.

* * *

 **Tyki MIkk PoV:**

The walk back home without any clothes on was one of the most embarrassing things that I had ever had to do. I had been cold, I had received cat calls and whistles from passerbys, I had to endure all of that until a cop pulled over and after hearing that I hadn't done this indecent exposure on purpose, gave me a ride home with a warning.

I was worried because I hadn't heard anything from Allen, and I did have the ability to see him at school due to the cold that I had gotten from my hours walk after being thrown out. I had tried his cell phone, but it automatically went to voicemail; I was stuck. It was my third day without going to school and my fever had finally broke when I woke up to a voicemail from an unknown number. I almost deleted it, but decided that there wasn't any harm in listening to it before deleting it; and I'm glad that I did.

On the other line was Allen, it felt so good to hear his voice that I was almost sobbing with him at the end of the message. I had no idea what he was saying when it came to him apologizing and him doing something wrong, but as soon as the message wass done, I was looking online for the 'Hell on Earth' camp.

* * *

 **Daniel's PoV:**

Waking up I smiled when I saw the sleeping form of Kanda curled up on my chest. He was so cute when he was sleeping. My smile turned into a fown as I noticed how drawn Kanda's face was, the dark circles, the chapped lips, the pale skin, the thin body, and not to mention the cuts that he had placed upon his own body. He wasn't eating enough, wasn't getting a good night's rest, and he still wasn't talking. Doing my best to not wake Kanda up, I slid out from under him as I went to the kitchen to make his favorite meal. I wanted him to get better. I would be able to live if he never talked again, but I wanted him to be as healthy as he was before. If talking came later, then that would be more than fine.

* * *

 **Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter and drop a comment below.**

 **I hope that you all enjoyed it and look forward to seeing you on Thursday!**

 **I plan on uploaded every Monday and Thursday :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Thursday everyone!**

 **Thank you so much for reading :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

 **Warnings: Abuse, queasy scenes, rape, self-harm, depression, tragedy, excessive language, and just bad things overall**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Kanda's PoV:**

The sounds of food sizzling and spitting accompanied with the sound of a knife slamming down on a cutting board, soon followed by the scrapping of a spatula against a pan, filled the room that I was in; soon the happy humming of Daniel floated in as well. Next, it was the smells that assaulted my nose. Smoked, salty bacon, the savory aroma of hash browns and eggs, and a very faint whiff of salsa snuck intermixed with the other intoxicatingly mouth watering smells of my favorite breakfast. Part of me was salvadating with the smells of my all-time favorite breakfast, but there was another part of me-a part of me that made me cover my nose as my stomach tightened and nausea rolled through me.

Unable to hold it back any longer, I launched myself from my bed, scrambled across the floor, slipped past Daniel, and threw myself in front of the toilet while kicking my foot out to slam the door shut. My body convulsed as my stomach began to heave, I heard Daniel tentatively knock on the door. "Kanda?" his muffled voice sounded through the door.

I didn't answer as my stomach finally began to empty, hearing the disgusting noises, Daniel opened the door and silently moved behind me while rubbing my back in soothing circles. When the trembling and retching had finally subsided and I laid there on the tiled floor-the coldness seeped into my overly hot skin-my breathing settled from the fast and frantic pace that it had been before. "Yuu?" Daniel softly asked, his hand still going about those soothing circles.

Staring at a speck of dust that was in front of my nose, I waited for what he was going to say next.

"I'm worried about you," he softly said as he laid down next to me, his arms lightly going around me. "Please let me know that everything is going to be okay. I'm going to do everything that I can, so please hold on for me."

Tears streamed down from me as I heard the desperation and the honesty in his words. There was no one in this world like Daniel, he was so quick to help others, so quick to defuse a situation in a nonviolent way, so full of light that he practically glowed with it. I was the opposite. I was disgusting, vile, I was someone who only saw the negative things in this world. I saw the actions of others and judged them for being how they were-thinking that I would do things differently-but I was just like everyone else. I was just a filthy human who was fumbling about in this world like a newborn. I was selfish and undeserving of the things that Daniel gave me. Turning around in his arms, I saw him brighten up with a smile, even as tears brimmed in his eyes. All I saw was the pain and worry that I had and was inflicting on him. Unable to look at his beautiful face anymore, I ducked my head, and shoved out with my hands against him.

"Kanda," his surprise was obvious, "what are you doing?" his voice shook as he tried to pull me slightly closer. But I pushed away again, my thin arms strong in this moment. "It's okay, I know that you just threw up, but you need someone to take care of you right now. Please, don't be stubborn right now, not with me holding you." When I kept my arms locked, he whimpered, "I won't force you, but all I need-right now-is to hold you."

His words, they melted my heart, thinking that all he needed to feel better was to hold me, but then I glimpsed my thin, starved arms again that now had those mangled red engravings in them now. I couldn't force him to endure this. Sitting up, I clung to the counter for help in standing, my legs shook from their weakness.

Daniel sprung to his feet and offered me his hand. I stared at his offered hand and slowly my eyes roamed up to his face, as I took in all of his details. Before I could talk myself out of it, I gathered up all of my strength and slapped his helping, stupidly selfless hand aside, pulled myself to my feet, and walked to my (his) room and slammed the door shut with the last of my strength. Falling onto the bed I closed my eyes, he deserved so much more than this wasted person who was defiled by all of those rotten men. He deserved more than this lifeless and broken person that I had become to be. I could feel my consciousness fading away, I needed to gather my strength up to leave. I didn't deserve him.

* * *

 **Allen's PoV:**

The morning bell came too early. Turning over I slammed my pillow on my head as determination to fall back asleep filled me, and because of that, my body grew more awake and refused to settle down. It was because of this though that I heard them coming. It was Road, Jasdero, and five unknown boys. Sensing that they were up to no good, I tried to get out of bed and hopefully discourage anything from happening, but Road was suddenly before me, shoving me back on the bed.

"I heard from a little birdy that you were sneaking about yesterday around the Earl's office when he left," she almost seemed to have cooed as she stood over me, her nail pushing painfully into my chest. Looking around at the other's faces, I noticed that Jasdero was unusually blank faced and quiet, the other five on the other hand were grinning like eager dogs.

Swallowing I turned to look Road in the eye again, "Why would I do that?"

Her eyes widened-impossibly large in surprise-throwing her head back she laughed, "You're a fun toy!" She grinned as she flicked my nose. Suddenly turning serious she leaned closer, "Quit the innocent act though," she grinned as she crept uncomfortably closer. "Now either you chose for us to tell Earl what you were up to, which wouldn't be good because he would have to discipline you. Or," she sang out, "you could choice for us to help you not to forget that breaking and entering is a bad thing."

Silence filled the still air in the cabin, "What do you mean help me not to forget the rule?"

A wicked grin that made my skin crawl stretched across her face as she whispered, "Is that the one you chose?"

"I want to know what you'll do to help me remember," I stated, trying to sound strong, but my voice slowly got quieter.

"I can only let you know after you pick it," she said as she leaned away from me and folded her arms.

Maybe it was because she gave me my personal space back that made me gain a false confidence. "FIne, I pick that one."

Delightment flashed across her face, lighting it up as she looked to the group beside her. "You know the drill."

Like a pack a hyenas, they circled about. Four of the guys grabbed my arms and legs, pinning them down. The other unknown guy went to the door and leaned against it, only Jasdero stayed where he was, his face was still unemotional. "What are you doing?!" I yelled as Road began to take off my shirt. I flailed about, hoping that I would dislodge one of the people who were holding me down; but to no avail.

Placing a thin and delicate finger across my lips, Road shushed me, "We're helping you remember that breaking and entering isn't a good thing." Panic rose within me and soon my shirt, pants, and boxers were thrown to the side. Road began to undress before me, she was slim and had her curves in the right places, but they did nothing for me except make my stomach roll at the knowledge of what was going to happen to me. Kneeling before me, she began to service me with her mouth. First she licked my dick from base to tip, then enveloped me with her whole mouth. Bobbing her head up and down she moved her hand with her head as well. My body-responding to the sensation-began to harden. A sob burst from me as I tried to move away, but I was being firmly held down, there was no escape.

When I was fully hard, Road climbed onto my lap, sitting on my stomach she rubbed herself against me. "Do you feel that?" she purred. Leaning forward she faked her whisper, "I'm leaking my jucies on you already, I'm more than ready to ride you."

Trying to seize the opportunity, I threw my head forward, trying to connect my forehead with hers. She jerked back in surprise and then chuckled as she saw the desperation and fire in my eyes. Her hand hurled towards my face, the whack was loud and sent tears unbidden into my eyes. "I do prefer the ones who put up a fight." Then sliding back she grabbed my cock and slid herself onto it, gasping all the way down.

Squeezing my eyes tight, I wished the world away, I did everything that I could to distract my mind from what was happening, but her gasping and crying out as she road on top of me broke through everything that I tried to think of. "Oh Allen, your cock in my pussy, it feels so good. Don't you feel good?"

Tears streamed down as I turned my head away. "Slap him," she cried out as she quickened her pace.

The back of someone's hand connected with my face, when it did, Road moaned out and moved her body faster. "Jasdero it's your turn to teach Allen a lesson, give it to him, let him know that Devit is yours."

Suddenly Jasdero was by my head, his pulsing cock before my face. "You fucking bite me, you goddamn cunt, and I'll beat you till you wish you were dead." Pinching my nose he got me to open my mouth. I barely got air into my lungs before he was forcing his dick into my mouth and down my throat as my head hung off the bed's edge. He didn't hold back, he rammed himself in over and over again, ignoring my choking and wheezing, until his cock was covered in saliva.

Moving behind Road, Jasdero probed my entrance with his dick, he got the head in and then grabbing my thighs with a bruising grip, he slammed in full hilt. My scream reverberated around the walls of the tiny cabin, undoubtedly someone outside had heard. But Road dashed my hopes, "Everyone left on a hike," leaning forward she slapped me, "please, scream louder. Next time it'll send me over the edge."

I lay there staring at the ceiling, feeling everything through muted senses as I tried to desperately numb myself. At Road's command, one of the guys would punch me, then she told the one guarding the door to jam a chair underneath the knob and to join in on the fun; he was to take the mouth. Not once with Road or Jasdero slow down with their painful pounding as they brutally commanded the others to have their way with me; I had long since lost my strength to move.

I lay there blank until they finished-their cum roping across my body like garbage littered across the dirt-I laid there unflinching as Road leaned in to tell me that they were done teaching me about how breaking and entering was wrong, I laid there until Krory and Noise walked in. Upon seeing me, Krory slammed the door in Howard's face, yelling out an apology as he told Noise to stand in front of the door and to not let anyone in. Krory moved about the cabin in a panic, looking for something to cover me with. Finding his prized vampire cloak, he threw it about my shoulders, supporting me to the showers he helped me to wash off the cum and to clean me up; all the while Noise stood guard. I stared numb to the world.

* * *

 **Tyki Mikk PoV:**

I was on the bus to 'Hell on Earth', after researching the camp, I decided to pay for myself to go, then I told all of my teachers that I was going on a family vacation and would need 2 weeks of homework in advanced. Looking out the window I smiled to myself. I was excited to see Allen again, I was especially looking forward to the smile on his face, my heart started to beat at the thought. I was going to see him.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter. It got really dark and I didn't hold back on the details. Please, let me know it it was too much and I'll make sure to post better warnings to let them know exactly what they're going to be reading.**

 **Thank you for reading, please comment! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, readers it's Monday the update day!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own -Man**

 **Warnings: This chapter holds: depression, manipulation, bullying, self-pity, self-harm, negative thoughts, negative overall circumstances, and extreme language.**

 **Happy readings!**

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

 **Kanda's PoV:**

I jerked awake, terror in my throat as I gulped air down into my lungs. Looking around, I saw that I was in Daniel's room, not in that Godforsaken jail. Feeling a hand tighten on my own, I jerked my attention to the person holding it, it was Daniel. His head on the bed, as he held my hand, while he was watching over me. Slipping my hand out from under his, I quietly slid around him, and slowly stood up; testing my strength. The world spun for only a few minutes as my stomach growled from hunger. Shooting a look over to Daniel, I made sure that he was still asleep, when he didn't move I crept into the kitchen.

Spying the notepad that was on the coffee table, I sat down to write him a note. I sat there staring at the paper and pen. There was so much that I wanted to write, but if I did then Daniel wouldn't let me go, he would only wait for me or come and find me after I left. My hands shook as I scooped up the notepad; deciding that it was the only thing that I could do that would help to shield him I uncapped the pen and set to work.

The words-although small-were near impossible to write. Each letter that I put down, seemed to send a burning sensation into my heart. The note simply said, _"I can't stand you any longer."_ Placing the note down, I slipped my shoes on and quietly left Daniel's apartment.

* * *

 **Allen's PoV:**

Everything moved in a haze. I vaguely remember Krory washing my body with gentle hands and slow movements; as if to not startle me. He and Noise talked to one another in hushed tones, I just looked on, losing myself in the patterns of the wall. Next thing I knew, I was in my cabin, sitting on the very bed that IT had happened, swaddled in my quilt. Krory and Noise were to one side talking again in those hushed whispers.

The next time I became aware of my surroundings, I was still in the same place, I hadn't moved or spoken. Letting my eyes roam the small interior of the cabin, I noticed what had grabbed my attention, the cabin was no longer bright, it was dim from the fading sun. My eyes moved to the knob on the wall-like a magnet to metal-refocused and then my brain retreated.

I had no idea how much time had passed, but when I became aware of a face in front of me, I jolted backwards. ' _Who was that, how long had they been there for?'_ I scrambled backwards, further into that cursed bed. Hands grabbed at my face and pulled me forward. Tears started to stream down my face as my breathing quickened, the closer the face drew, the more blurred it was by the tears in my eyes. My head grew light as my breathing turned into hyperventilating, my hands wrapped around my waist as I tried to pull my head from out of their grasp so that I could curl in on myself. I just wanted the world to go away.

When my face was inches away from them, they wiped my tears away, and my vision cleared. Tyki's blessed face became crystal clear. He looked tired, concerned, mad, angry, happy; so many emotions flitted across his face as he took in mine. Throwing my arms around him, we tumbled to the ground, laying on top of him I buried my head in his chest and I hugged him as tight as I could. Sobs racked through my body, as he hugged me close in return, a hand running itself through my hair was he pressed his lips to my brow. My voice cracked as I spoke for the first time since _that_ happened. "Thank God, you're here." All Tyki did in response was to pull me closer and to keep his hand moving through my hair and down my back. My exhausted and haunted mind realized that I was safe, and I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Tyki Mikk's PoV:**

The bus ride had been long and tiring, but the excitement of seeing Allen kept me awake and buzzing with adrenaline. When the bus finally stopped at the so called, 'Hell on Earth' camp, I couldn't help but feel like it was misnamed, due to all of the laughter and smiles. Standing up I stretched my arms over my head as my stiff and sore muscles burned from the stretch, but I groaned with relief. Grabbing my pack, I got off and looked around, but I couldn't see Allen. Going to the closest person I grabbed their attention, "Excuse me, do you know someone by the name of Allen Walker?" when their faces stayed blank I gestured to where he would stand compared to me, "He would be about this short, silver hair, and he has a tattoo over one eye that he usually tries to hide." At my words, the boy balked and hurried away from me. Looking after him confused, I moved onto the next person, but the same thing happened.

This process continued until I reached a tall guy who had a weird look to his eyes. "I'm sorry to bug you, but do you know a kid named, Allen Walker? He's about this-," I stopped halfway when the tall guy held up a hand.

"What do you have to do with him?" the giant's gravelly voice seemed to grind out.

"Wha? ...Um," I scratched the back of his head, "I guess you could say that I love him."

The giant's eyes narrowed as he looked at my chest, a little too slowly I realized that he was blind. "What's your name?"

"Tyki Mikk," I stated as I shouldered my pack.

"Ah, he's said something about you. He's in cabin 19," the giant said as he pointed in a general area.

Thanking him I started in the direction that he has motioned, but he grabbed my arm instead. "Wait, I must tell you something first."

Leaning closer to me, he whispered into my ear. Upon hearing what he was saying, my eyes widened, my fists clenched, and my eyes began to line with a film of water. When he finished and released my arm, I took off, running to where he had originally pointed.

Yanking open the door to the cabin, I saw him. He was eerily still, his stare was unfocused, while his eyes remained dry. His hands were limp on top of his quit that rested over his knees, and he was shivering even though he was bundled. Striding to him, I dropped to my knees before him, still he did not move. It wasn't until I moved forward to cradle his face between my hands, did he jerk back. When I moved closer, he scrambled backwards, whimpers exiting my mouth as his eyes swam with tears until his face was a pool. "Allen, it's me," I whispered to him as I held his cold face between my hands. He grew pale and his body began to thrash as he started to hyperventilate, but still I pulled him closer to try and calm him down. Wiping the tears from his eyes, I prayed for him to recognize me. "Thank God, you're here," his voice came out weak and broken as it cracked from disuse. Letting his thrown himself on top of me, I held him close while I laid on the wooden flooring. His arms were wrapped around me in a tight hold as he cried on my chest. Hugging him close I smoothed a hand through his velvet hair and onto his thin back. It took him a total of 5 minutes to pass out. Seeing that it was growing dark outside, I picked him up, laid him on the bed, crawled in next to him, and tucked us both in. Pulling him close, I wrapped my arms around him and eventually fell asleep myself.

* * *

 **Daniel's PoV:**

My hand flexed on the bed, and that's what woke me up. I wasn't holding a hand, I wasn't holding Kanda's hand. When I saw that he wasn't in the room, I walked into the kitchen and saw that he wasn't there either, nor was he in the bathroom. Panic began to fill me as I began to check hiding spots; then I saw the note.

Limply I sat on the couch and cradled my head as I cried. Grabbing for the phone, I called the one person that I could.

"Hello?" Lavi's voice sounded hesitant over the static line.

"Lavi, it's Daniel," I tried to say steadily, choking back a sob.

"HEY!" Lavi yelled into the phone, "it's been days, do you know how many days it's been? How come I'm the only one at school? I've officially been labelled as the lone wolf. I guess that's alright though, the title has increased my popularity with the girls, even though I don't fancy any of them at the moment. Anyways, you should come back as soon as you can, then hopefully Kanda will start coming too. Aside from all of that, how have you been?" Lavi asked after he finally breathed.

Taking a deep breath and ignoring the break that grew in my heart at hearing Kanda's name, I said as steadily as I could, "I want you to find Kanda and house him for a few days. He's been through a lot, I'm not even sure, but it's been bad. He won't say anything and he's hurting himself. Lavi, you're the only one that I can rely on. I need you to find him and had him stay at your place. I'll start coming back to school, when I can, but I need you to do this for me; can you do that?"

"Yeah, of course," Lavi said. His voice more controlled as concern and understanding entered his voice. "Is there anything that you do know that you can tell me?"

"I think whatever Kanda went through, I think it has to do with his father, and I am more than confidant that he was raped. But I messed up. I bathed him and then took him to the hospital. I can't believe that I washed evidence from off of him," I tried to say calmly, but my voice broke.

"Shit," Lavi whispered, "I'm going to go look for Kanda right now."

Hanging up the phone, I got up and took a shower, then I took to the web, trying to find something about Kanda's father.

* * *

 **Lavi's PoV:**

Hanging up the phone, I put my coat on, grabbed my keys, and started up my car. Kanda was raped? He must've fought tooth and nail, he has always gotten himself beat up, but he said that that was always better than being forced. Trying not to imagine the state that he was in, I pulled out from my parking space and began to comb the streets for him, starting at Pinky, and any other place that he would hang out at. I looked for hours, and when I finally spotted him, I almost cried out. He was deathly thin, his skin looked bruise, but he just looked haunted. Pulling the car over, I walked to where he had been sitting on the sidewalk, that was on one side of an alleyway. Sitting down next to him, I gently bumped him with my shoulder, "Hey there," I quietly said with a small smile.

All Kanda did was look at me with his haunted eyes, goosebumps raised up on my arms, this was completely different from what Kanda usually was like. Where were his biting remarks that he used constantly? "Come on," I stood up and offered him my hand. "I'm going to make you some hot chocolate, build a fort, and we're going to have a much needed movie night slumber party." Kanda reached out a hand, but hesitated at the last second. Seeing his hesitation, I cocked a hip while placing a hand on it, the other one flipped my hair over my shoulder and I sighed out, "Come on, I'm dying here. I haven't seen any of my friends for the longest time. How am I supposed to live with just my company alone?" I dramatically said while throwing in a little bit of my real self-pity.

A small-almost hidden-smile flickered across Kanda's face as he grabbed my hand and got into the car. Starting the vehicle, I drove to my house, talking the whole way about hot chocolate with mini marshmallows, the wicked blanket and cushion fort that we were going to build, and some cheesy comedy that was going to be turned on until we both fell asleep due to sheer boredom. The whole way, Kanda stayed quiet, but a small smile seemed to twitch at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

 **Allen's PoV:**

Warmth enveloped me as I slowly woke up, I was being held, and even though I couldn't see his face-because mine own was turned under his chin and into his neck-I knew who it was from the smell. Breathing in, I smelt warm brown sugar, coffee, and a very faint fragrance of smoke. To me, it was the equivalent of sunshine and happiness. Snuggling closer I smiled, things were looking up.

His warm, big, and calloused hands wrapped gently around my upper arms and slightly pushed me back so that he could look at me. "Allen," his deep intoxicating voice rumbled with sleep as he gazed at me, "who did this to you?"

* * *

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you return on Thursday to read the next one.**

 **Let me know if you guys have any questions about the story so far :)**

 **Please drop me a review**

 **Have a great day/night!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I didn't update on Thursday because I was sick, and then I didn't on Friday because I was lazy, sidetracked, and trying to draw a godforsaken horse (Rapidash). So today I'm going to write a long chapter and hopefully leave you guys at an excellent cliffhanger (devil's womb buddy here).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

 **Warnings: Negative situations including but not limited to: rape, self-harm, excessive language, depression, sadism, and masochism situations/behavior.**

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

 **Lavi's PoV:**

The sound of pots and pans banging roused me from sleep, looking around with eyes squinted from sleep, I saw my mom busy getting breakfast started. Her hair was messily pulled back and her thick pajamas did nothing against the chill in the air as I watched her shiver. Turning my attention to Kanda, worry passed over my features, he looked peaceful-which was a relief-but he was just so thin. Thinking back to how last night had gone, it was obvious that even though Kanda had enjoyed their time together, something bad had happened to him. He hadn't said anything the entire night, his laughter was even just silent shakes of his body. Quietly standing up, I moved around him, and made my way into the kitchen to help my mom make breakfast.

Seeing me beside her, my mom quietly asked, "Is Kanda doing okay?" worry stood out in her wide eyes.

I shrugged, "Something bad happened to him, mom. Something really bad," looking over to my mother, I hugged her, "Is it alright if he stays here until he gets better?"

Pulling away from me she gently hit my arm, "Don't even ask, he's apart of this family, I thought that it went without saying that he was going to stay here." Sniffing she rubbed under her nose as she wiped her hands across her eyes. "My only condition is that he lets me cook for him," her eyes wandered over to Kanda's still sleeping form, "my sweet baby."

My mom had a uncommonly strong sense of protectiveness, she took all of my friends under her wing and insisted that we were all her children, and she acted like it. Once Kanda and Daniel were fighting and she made them go to the bathroom until they made up, and once they had she had a plateful of warm cookies waiting for them. Another time they had all accompanied mom on a shopping trip and Lenalee ended up getting hit on, things turned aggressive when she told the guy that she wasn't interested. When he had grabbed her, mom had snapped and after asking him politely to release her daughter, she went after him with her handbag; she was very much a fierce momma bear when it came to her children-adopted or not.

"Thank you mom," I smiled to her as I took over cooking breakfast. Smiling at me, she went to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice.

When breakfast was done cooking, I went over to wake Kanda up. "Kanda, it's time for breakfast," Kanda slowly roused, I had to choke back sobs as my hand rested on what felt like just bone, there was no meat or muscle; Kanda's body had dissolved.

Pushing a smile to my face, I went back to the table and dished myself up, while I watched Kanda get up and come over. "Do you feel like eggs or pancakes?" I asked as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

Kanda took a seat and didn't move for a moment, then I watched as he opened his mouth-like he wanted to say something-closing it he pointed to the coffee pot while he grabbed himself an egg. Smiling I passed him the coffee pot, and dished my mom up some food. Breakfast passed slowly but it was full of laughter; even when we cleaned up after ourselves.

Mom got ready for work and left, I turned to the living room to clean up the fort, but a hand on my sleeve stopped me. Turning to Kanda, I saw his eye, they were wide with paranoia-as if he expected someone to burst into the apartment at any moment, "What is it?"

His hand that was clutching my sleeve shook as he opened and closed his mouth, when no words came out for a few moments, I gently placed my hand on his arm, "It's okay, you don't need to force yourself."

Kanda clutched the front of my shirt and shook his head and he ducked his head down. I almost missed the words that he said, they were quiet and course from the lack of use, "Leave the fort." his voice was gravely and went in and out of audio; like he was a radio that had lost it's signal for a moment.

Smiling I hugged Kanda close, "No problem."

* * *

 **Allen's PoV:**

"Who did this to you?" Tyki asked me, his usually warm brown eyes were hard and cold as he gazed down at me.

Swallowing I turned my head to break contact with such a pointed stare, but his hand on my chin stopped me. "No," Tyki whispered as he brought himself even closer to me, his arm on the other side of my head. "We are not running away from this. I got the jist of what happened from Noise. What they did wasn't right and we need to make sure that this doesn't happen to anyone else. With your words and Noise's, it should be enough to make sure that they get kicked out and that this doesn't happen again."

I looked up into his eyes, why was he so mature and smart? I had just been thinking about myself, it had never occurred to me that it could happen to someone else, shame filled me. "I'll tell you, but I'm not sure if our testimonies will be enough, their on the camp director's good side."

Pushing my hair back with his hand Tyki frowned, "Even if this camp director tends to play favorites, there is no way that he would let a situation like this slide."

My determination resolved, Tyki was right, I told him everything.

* * *

 **Tyki's PoV:**

My heart clenched as Allen told me all that had happened, and he had told me all of it. The reason why all of this had happened was because of a kid named, Devit. Allen told me everything while he cried. In the beginning he was grabbing on my shirt, but by the time he had told me that he had had sex with Devit, he had dropped my shirt and had stopped looking me in the eyes. I was angry, I was so pissed that he would do this to me, but I pushed off my anger and tried to set it aside, but the hurt I felt made that so hard to do. He told me of how he had been cornered by Road, Jasdero, and five other people. By the time he had finished I was trembling with rage, but I made sure to keep my face blank. He had sex with another, realized that he hadn't been doing good so he had ended it, and then he had been raped. The pings of pain and betrayal in my heart wouldn't stop. "Thank you for telling me that." I kept the emotional storm that I was feeling from out of my voice. "I'm going to make sure that this doesn't happen again or to anyone else. But," I hesitated as my voice slightly wavered. Clearing my throat I continued, "I'm going to have to ask that you give me some space for the next little while." Looking at Allen I saw the regret and tears in his eyes. It would have been one thing if he had kept it from me and I had found out, but it was a whole different situation since he had fessed up and told me. Swallowing I looked away, "I love you, and right now I'm out of my mind with rage of what you did to me and what was done to you. Even though it happened, I don't plan on leaving, but I'm going to have to ask that you give me some space so that I can let this go."

"I completely understand," Allen choked out as he rubbed his nose with his sleeve, "take all the time you need." he tried to gracefully say, but his raw voice that wavered betrayed the pain that he was feeling.

Attempting a smile at Allen, I ruffled his hair, "Mistakes are made in every relationship and hopefully we just grow from it. That's what I'm betting on, I plan on staying with you through every mistake, just as long as we learn from them and don't repeat them," looking down at my hands I sighed out, "It's kind of like the mistake I made in the very beginning, I wasn't the best then when I was panicking and how I," I stopped as I rubbed the back of my neck. I was a horrible person as total realization dawned on me, I had been just like them, "forced you in the beginning," I breathed out. Turning to Allen I quietly asked, "Are you sure that you want to be with me after I did that? I know I explained why and gave you time to think," looking back to my hands I squeezed them together, "but going through something like this...are you sure?"

Allen placed his hand on the bed next to me, "Even though we started out like that and this happened, I still want to be with you." turning I saw Allen smile. "There's this feeling," he started off as he stopped, his brow furrowed as he placed a hand on his chest. "I get this feeling that I shouldn't let go of you, that-with you-everything will work out," ducking his head down his hands fisted into the sheets, "that's why with what I did with Devit, is inexcusable, and I have no one to place the blame on except myself. I have no reasoning for what I did, no excuse that will cover the damage. I just hope that you will forgive me, if it takes you years to...that's fine, I'll wait for you if that's the case." Pulling the blanket around his shoulders he looked at his knees, "I could have sex with anyone that I wanted to, but I won't because now I realize exactly what I have, no one else makes me feel the way that you do. I would rather do it with someone that I love and who treats me well, than throw that all away for someone who could literally be the dust under my feet. Now that I _see_ you, no one else will do and they don't matter, I just want you."

Emotion rose high within my throat, with those words, and hearing how real his own emotions were, I wanted to forgive him right then and there-part of me did-but I knew that I needed space still if I were to wholly forgive and move one. "Thank you for telling me that," I smiled as I stood up, "I'm going to go talk with the camp director, are you feeling good enough to come with me?"

Allen nodded and got up, "We should stop and get Krory and Noise too."

* * *

 **Daniel's PoV:**

It's surprising how much information I can discover with a good web search and a lot of reading. I discovered that Kanda came from a broken home, his father had been apart in a money making scheme, that had gotten him in trouble with the famed mafia. When they discovered that he had been the majority of the brains behind the whole scheme, they beat him and then make him work for them like a dog. It was like that for a number of years with him slowly raise up in ranks, then when the old boss passed away, he was the one appointed as the next leader of the lucrative mafia group. He was vicious and driven to get money and even though the mafia's money profit rose by 20% since his declaration of being a leader, there doesn't seem to be any sign of him slowly down.

The information that I had found was only factual, there was nothing personal, meaning I didn't know what the Hell he wanted from Kanda. Frustration engulfed me as I bit at my thumb nail. There was no information on the mom, just that she had left her son in the father's care, and the only thing on Kanda was that he didn't want to have anything to do with his father's business and that he had moved out as soon as he was able to. Was his father trying to get him to join in his ranks? I shook my head, that wouldn't make any sense, it certainly wasn't the feeling that I had gotten when I had briefly met him in that damned hospital room.

Standing up, I shrugged on my coat and headed outside, needing some fresh air to clear my throbbing head. I didn't pay attention to where I walked, until I noticed that I had stopped, looking up I smiled as I saw, Pinky. Chuckling to myself I fondly thought back to when we had seen Kanda dancing on that pole. I felt a stirring within my gut, he had been so attractive there, swinging around on that damn pole. Turning around I started heading back, but everything went black as I heard the shattering of smashed glass, I was out before I hit the hard pavement.

* * *

 **Allen's PoV:**

The camp was bustling with people going about their activities, some stopped what they were doing and watched us as we walked our way to the Earl's cabin, a bad feeling began to stir in my stomach, something in the air was making me unsettled.

Tyki stopped and knocked on the door, "Yes?" a voice floated out from within the cabin. everyone , aside from Tyki, shifted as we waiting in silence.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if I could come in with a few friends, we have something important to discuss with you," Tyki said as he straightened his back.

My heart began to pound at the sound of the authority that Tyki sternly held in his voice, I don't know why, but it did something to me. Shaking my head I tried to dislodge the thought from my head, now was not the time to think about such things.

"Come right in," Earl said as shuffling could be heard about within the cabin.

Walking in, it was exactly like how it was that night, but well lit. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" Earl grinned as he looked at us all.

There was something about the gleam that was in his eyes that made my stomach twist with unease. "There certainly is," Tyki stated, that sternness about his tone and the sternness he had with his voice made my knees go weak.

"Oh," Earl grinned.

"I would like to report a rape that happened on the grounds," Tyki snipped as he leaned forward, placing a hand on the desk.

Earl looked at the hand that Tyki had placed on his desk and slowly let his eyes roll over everyone of us until he took in Tyki. A smile slowly crawled across his face, "Someone has already reported the rape."

I blinked, "who?" I burst out.

Earl took his time to answer as he watched me squirm under his gaze. "Devit," he grinned. "I heard that you're quite familiar with that boy. Road, Jasdero, Ed, Talon, Jene, Benie, and Ted are all in isolation for the time being."

"Thank you sir," Tyki said as he kept his stance, "when are the police to be here?"

For the first time Earl frowned, "The police? Why in God's name do we need to involve the police in this?"

Tyki's scoff of disbelief sounded overly loud in the small cabin, "A rape happened, involving the police is the only correct course of action that is to be had against such a crime. Time in isolation is like a slap on the back of the hand. It is not the correct form of punishment," Tyki tapped his fingers on Earl's desktop.

Earl smiled again, but it looked too wide, strained, and forced compared to the other ones, "I will look into that punishment, and I will let you know what is to be done when I reach a conclusion."

Tyki sputtered in outrage and disbelief, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-," I grabbed onto the back of Tyki's shirt and yanked him back hard enough that he stopped his yelling and turned to me.

"Let's go for now," I said in a small voice, one that sounded a lot like defeat, "he'll let us know what will happen when it's all figured out.

Tyki's jaw clenched and he squeezed his hands open and shut. Casting one last look at the creepy smiling director he stormed out from the cabin. Krory, Noise, and I followed, Earl stopped me. "Next time you want to use a phone," he said with a chilling smirk, "just ask me instead of sneaking around like a thief."

Fear shook my spine as I nodded before I quickly left.

* * *

 **Kanda's PoV:**

A smile curled my lips when Lavi had assured me that the fort wasn't to go anywhere. Curling up in the fort, I hugged myself under the huge pile of blankets that he had piled on top of me, I felt safe. I would get better, I spoke today, it hadn't been a lot, but it was progress regardless. CLosing my eyes I took a nap.

 _Water splashed down on me, making me jerk awake gasping._

 _"There he is," a familiar voice said with a chill. "Now, I only have one question for you to answer and then I'll let you go."_

 _My eyes went in and out of focus was my head spun, it was hard to keep in upright with the sharp pings of pain that seemed to radiate from the base of my head. I tried to say something, but it came out all jumbled._

 _A laugh sounded, "I haven't asked you anything yet, don't be in such a hurry to answer, I might think that you're lying." A hand gripped the back of my hair and yanked my head back. I tried to scream but I was only able to produce a groan. A hand connected with my face twice before a hand sternly grabbed my chin, "Now," the familiar voice spoke again, "where did you hid my worthless son." The face came into focus and I recognized my father._

 _"I don't know where he went," I gritted out._

 _Another hand slapped me, "Don't fucking lie to me," A knife pressed to my throat. "Where did you put him?"_

 _"I don't know where he went," I spat out as I worked my jaw, "after we left the hospital, he ran off."_

 _Dad slapped me again, his ring cut into my cheek, slicing it deep, "Do you really expect me to believe that, that he could run away in that pathetic condition of his?"_

 _The beating continued until I was coughing up blood, "Shit," I laughed, "is this the best that you got?" I egged him on while my brain cursed at me for being stupid._

 _My father stood over me, a thoughtful look on his face as he regarded me, "Too bad you're protecting my son, I wouldn't mind having you for a mafia member._

 _I held my head up high as I looked up at my dad, "Do you really think that I would join in on your little group?" I spat out with a laugh. "You can't be serious? I've meet more dangerous people than you, for god's sake my mother is more frightening than you."_

 _Rage clouded my dad's face as he stepped back and snapped his fingers, "You're welcome to him," he turned away as a group of men approached._

" _What a tough guy you are!" I yelled after him, "letting a group of men loose on a high schooler whose all tied up. You're too afraid to hang them fight me one on one!"_

 _My father stopped as he turned back to me, interest peaking in his eyes as he regarded me, "Wait," he ordered as he raised his hand up, the men all stopped their approach, "untie him."_

 _My arms came forward as someone from behind me untied my arms. My father cocked his head to the side, "That looks like more of a fair fight," he coolly said as he snapped his fingers. The men launched themselves at me, I brought my fists up as they encircled me._

I jerked awake, my heart was racing as I wildly looked around me, but I was in my fort safe and sound.

* * *

 **Tyki's PoV:**

"I can't believe that fucking guy isn't going to bring the police into this. What the fuck is wrong with this camp?!" I yelled out to no one in particular.

Allen was at my side, his hands out in caution as he tried to calm me down, "Tyki, everything will work out," he started to say.

"Shit no it's not going to, that guy didn't want to have a conversation with us, and he certainly didn't want to have those god damn rapists in solitary fucking time out! This is unbelievable." I hissed out as I kicked the side of some cabin.

"Tyki," Allen started to say as a horn blared, interrupting him.

"Oh," the weird vampire kid, Krory, said as he looked around, "that's the alarm for people to get ready to go to bed." Leveling a look with me he asked, "Are you going to sleep in our cabin again or are you going to go to the one that you were assign to?"

"If there isn't a problem, I'll be sleeping in your cabin again," crossing my arms I looked at everyone else who were headed to their cabins. "I don't trust anyone else here."

"Well, let's talk there so that we don't get in trouble for not going to our cabin," he said as he started walking.

Allen leaned over to me, "Are you sure?" he whispered, "what about space and time?"

I looked over at him and shrugged, "Our talk really made me forgive you and it let me know that I would be okay to put my trust in you again." Frowning I tugged at my lower lip, "Although, I do want to know what this Devit's plan is with reporting the rape."

Entering the cabin, we all changed into our pajamas and sat on the beds. "So what's our plan?" Noise asked.

Everyone turned to look at me, "I honestly have no idea." I sighed into my hands as I leaned forward on Allen's bed. "Tom morrow I'll look into using his phone when he's not there to phone the police, I don't see him agreeing to let me use it after that."

Everyone else nodded okay as the next horn blared for lights out before they automatically shut off. Krory, Noise, and Allen all wished everyone goodnight, Howard grunted in reply as did I.

Soon everyone else started to snore as sleep overtook them, "Hey," Allen whispered. "Everything is going to work out okay." he promised as he squeezed my hand.

"I know," I sighed out as I held his hand tightly, "I'm just pissed at the thought of other people touching you and doing what they did to you. I also get mad when I think of whatever it is that Devit has up his sleeve."

Allen's head moved in what I assumed to be a nod of agreement, "Me too, but even though I still can feel where they touched me and what they did, it'll all work out because you're by me."

"Where did they touch you?" I hoarsely whispered back as rage filled me, no one else was allowed to place a hand on Allen except me.

Allen didn't answer me for a few seconds, then he whispered, "My hands, arms, sides, face," stopping he swallowed, "everywhere really."

My heart thundered with rage while I also felt my hand twitch to touch him everywhere that they had, but I clenched my hand as I took a steady deep breath in, there would be no way that he would be ready for me to clean their touch from him.

A hand tugged at my shirt, "If you wouldn't mind," Allen swallowed, "I would rather have you be the last one to touch me."

I felt a sharp tug in my gut as my dick stirred at his breathless tone. Slowly moving myself over him I braced myself on my elbows as I gazed down at him, lifting a hand I touched the side of his face. My heart was speeding up as I trailed a finger down the tattoo he had on his face, placing a kiss on the star I moved to his eyes, nose, and then I placed my finger on his soft lips. "Suck," I ordered in a raspy voice as Allen opened his mouth.

* * *

 **So this is where it becomes obvious that I am womb mates with the devil. I'm actually pretty joyous with this cliffhanger, don't hate me too much ;3**

 **I've read the reviews that you guys have left for me. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I literally giggle with overwhelming joy when I see a review (sounds creepy, I know). Don't worry thor94, there will be plenty of S &M between Tyki and Allen, it's going to be freaking amazing, in this next chapter there is going to be S&M, but sadly without toys or any real equipment (they are in a cabin with other people after all), but it's all going to be really heavy with command. :D**

 **Maledonna, they will be able to get away from everyone at camp, but that won't be for a while, but when they do...it's going to be great.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading please leave me a comment!**

 **Have a good day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello and thank you for reading!**

 **Unfortunately after today I won't be able to post another chapter until the 5th of October.**

 **Disclaimer: This chapter holds detailed sex and that's it. Let's take a break from negative things. :)**

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

 **Allen's PoV:**

"Suck," the breathless command from Tyki made my toes curl, my stomach tighten, and my breath quicken. Lowering my lashes I hid my smile as I did what he wanted me to do. Tyki was the one who made the orders, but I was the one who made him become like this, so quick to fall under my spell as I craved his dominance over me; and I was going to make him go crazy with need.

Opening my mouth I looked up at him, letting a blush creep over my face, I used my tongue as I slowly licked the pad of Tyki's finger. Seeing his swallow as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I nipped at him. I saw the shudder that set his arms trembling as he held himself over me, the darkening of his eyes as desire swept through him. Sucking his finger into my mouth, I showed him my talents, I swirled my tongue around his finger while I moved my lips from the second knuckle back to the tip where I gently glazed him with my teeth to only suck my way down to the second knuckle again. I could hear his breathing start to deepen as he slowly pushed his finger deeper into my mouth, all of his attention fixed on my lips.

Releasing his finger, I breathed out, "Why don't you give me something more fun to suck on?"

At my forward words Tyki's eyes opened wide, but then a smile curled his lips, "Don't get ahead of yourself now."

* * *

 **Tyki's PoV:**

I saw the want, the demand, and need in his eyes as he looked at me under that moonlight that was faintly streaming in through the curtains. Smirking I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Put your hands above your head, no matter what you can't touch me until I say you can."

I heard his breathing catch at my words along with a small whimper, but he did what I said, because if he didn't he knew that there would be a consequence. Leaning back I looked down at Allen from where I was kneeling over him. His face was flushed as he looked at me with that damn pleading in his large eyes. There was something about his hands being over his head that made him so...vulnerable. Pulling his shirt up, I gazed at his body, "I'm going to take my time making my mark on you."

Lowering my head I teased Allen by coasting my way around his upper body, letting only my breath touch his skin. Coming up from his belly I flicked a finger against his small, rosebud nipple; his breath caught and he hissed through his teeth while his hips gently rolled in the same breath. Moving my mouth over his nippel, I placed a kiss while my hand flicked the other nipple. Allen jolted beneath me as he held his breath while my teeth scraped against his tender chest. Moving down his body, I kissed my way down, stopping to bite him every once in awhile. By the time I had reached his waistline, he was trembling with need. Knowing that he was close to breaking, I dipped my tongue under the waistband of his boxers and felt his body jerk while his hands touched my hair.

Smiling to myself, I yanked myself away from his touch, grabbed the thin sheet from his bed, "Hold out your wrists," I ordered as I narrowed my eyes at him.

Allen scrambled back as he gazed up at me, like he couldn't believe what he had down. "I won't do that again, I promise," he trembled as he pleaded with his eyes.

Not letting my smile of triumphant slip onto my face I simply opened my hand towards him, "Hands," I snapped out.

Looking defeated, Allen held out his wrist, which I then tied to one of the posts on the bunk bed. After I tested out the knot and seeing that it wasn't going to come undone easily, I took the extra, and placed it at his mouth, "You're going to need this," I then let my smirk slip out onto my face as I watched Allen obediently open his mouth and take the bundled up sheet into his mouth.

Returning back to my task, I returned back to the waistline of his boxers. I placed kisses along the boxers edge and slowly dipped my tongue under the band to lick at the deliciously sensitive skin. Allen squirmed as his hips bucked upwards, placing a firm hand on his thighs, I pushed them back down and moved over his cloth covered dick that was straining for release. Licking around the outline of his cock, I watched him as he squirmed and moaned into the gag, his eyes locked on to what I was doing. Placing a kiss on the head, I licked the length of him. Taking the tip into my mouth-at least as well as I could with the boxers still in place-I sucked gently and then lightly dragged my teeth across it; and watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he groaned into his gag.

I continued until he was trembling with sensitivity, when he was trembling to the degree that I wanted his to be, I slid off his boxers and lightly blew on the tip of his weeping dick. He was so wet with precum that I ran the tip of my finger along the slit in his head. Looking back at Allen, I saw his arms tremble as he tried to pull them free of the restraint. Tapping a finger on his hip I waited until he looked at me, "Just enjoy this," I smiled as I moved back down to nip and kiss my way up his thighs until I was back to pleasuring him again.

* * *

 **Allen's PoV:**

I lay there shaking as I looked at Tyki who was kissing and biting his way up my thighs. My dick was overly sensitive after Tyki had continued to tease me through my boxers. I was on the edge of overload. My body jerked and my back bowed as Tyki took me into his warm mouth and sucked, I was so sensitive that it was borderlining on pain and pleasure. My moans-although muffled-were still powerful enough that I feared them being heard, but Tyki didn't stop, if anything his head bobbed faster while he used his tongue to cup the sensitive underside only to swirl it around the tip. Bobbing his head back down he pulled me deep into his throat, the muscles there squeezing me as he moved a hand to cup and massage my balls.

My eyes fluttered as my head dropped back, I was getting close, my stomach was beginning to bunch as my legs trembled. It was almost too much that I kept trying to yank my arms from where they were tied so that I could push Tyki away just so that I could take a break from all of the pleasure. My eyes rolled back as Tyki lightly skimped his teeth up my shaft and over my soft head. I was about to cum, my hips gave a jerk and then I was greeted with cold air.

Tyki was over me, his fingers extended towards my mouth, a smug look was on his face telling me that he knew that I had been just about to cum, but that I wasn't going to until he permitted it. Taking the gag from my mouth Tyki brushed his fingers across my swollen lips, "Suck them," he ordered. His eyes were dark with withheld lust as his own body trembled as he kept himself in check. I took his fingers into my mouth again and I got them wet, I bobbed my head up and down just like how I would have if I had been sucking on a different part of his body, I hoped to have broken him, yet when he withdrew his fingers and placed the gag back in my mouth; I knew that I hadn't.

He returned back between my legs where his fingers circled my puckered hole and slowly pushed in. I grounded my hip as a sigh exited my mouth, the stretch of my body around his fingers felt so incredibly good. When his fingers had been fully inserted, he began to pump his fingers in and out, brushing against that one delicious spot every time. My hips trembled as I moaned into the gag. Tyki look me into his mouth once more as he hit that spot with his fingers one more time, a hand clamped down on my mouth as a scream ripped from out of me as I came; Tyki didn't stop though. My senses had overloaded. I was even more sensitive than I had been before, but Tyki continued stroking that spot while he scraped his teeth against my spent head.

When he had deemed my pleasure and punishment to be completed Tyki withdrew and untied me. He helped me sit up, "How are you feeling?"

I looked at him with droopy eyes as I focused on his face, "Wow," I said as I dumbly stared at him, "that was mind blowing."

"Are you doing alright?" Tyki asked as his hand slid down my arm to my elbow.

"I'm fantastic," I smiled in the glow of my incredible climax.

Nodding Tyki smiled, "Good, then you can ride me."

My eyes opened wide as I debated if I could, I didn't know if I would be too sensitive or not. Looking up at Tyki and the wicked gleam in his eyes I understood that this was also part of my punishment for touching him without his permission.

* * *

 **Tyki's PoV:**

When Allen had assured me that he would be able to do ride me, I laid back down on my back and watched him as he climbed on top of me.

He had his hands braced on my stomach as he leaned forward to guild me to his hole. I watched him as he slowly lowered himself back onto me, his eyes fluttering as his mouth formed an 'o' of surprise as is stretched around me width and length. Quivering Allen rode me, his hips rocking back and forth as he bounced on top of me. When I slowly began to creep to a climax, I yanked Allen off, spun him around onto his knees, entered myself into him, grabbed his arms, and slammed myself forward. I pounded into him again and again, I was close, but this wasn't enough. Pulling his up to sit on me, I wrapped my arms around him and enclosed my hand gently but firmly around his throat and mouth, and then I slammed him down while I thrusted upwards. His moans only quietly heard from underneath my hand, I slightly tightened my grip around his throat and slammed myself into him once more before my climax reached me.

Pulling out from Allen, he spun around and encircled my cock with his mouth as he swallowed my cum. Looking at me with satisfied yet sleepy eyes, Allen hugged me close and we fell asleep.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hoped it came close to being what you wanted.**

 **Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. :)**

 **Have a good day.**


End file.
